MLP Dragon Quest II
by StarWarsFan-StarTrekRespecter
Summary: Spike's life changed a great deal when he moved to Ponyville, and he had been in a lot of adventures. But most weren't focused on him. But now, he is about to embark on a journey that will help him to discover a great deal about his past and who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Prologue

My name is Spike, and I'm a dragon. Well_ baby _dragon to be more accurate.

I was hatched in Canterlot by my adoptive sister Twilight Sparkle with her magic. She's was a unicorn, now an alicorn princess. Our lives changed, and continued to change when we moved to Ponyville.

We gained five new friends, one of which is Rarity, the most beautiful unicorn ever. I kinda have a crush on her.

_Understatement of the millennia._

While they're the ones who've had the most adventures, I've gotten a few good ones too. Two have stood out to me, though not entirely in a good way.

First there was the time when I went totally greed crazy on my birthday. I kept getting greedier and greedier, and it made me grow into the biggest dragon anypony's ever seen. I think maybe the biggest ever. Luckily my love for Rarity brought me out of it and shrunk me back to my normal size, though I've always held in a bit of shame over it.

Then there was the time of the dragon migration. After watching it and realizing I was never like other dragon's, I went on a journey to find my inner dragon, or myself.

I followed the dragons to the top of a volcano where I met a bunch of teenage dragons.

It didn't go so well.

At first they made fun of me until I belly-flopped into a lava pool, then they recognized me as a dragon.

But then it went south from there.

They tried to get me to smash a phoenix egg, just an innocent little egg, for no reason.

I refused to do it.

And that got me chased by teenage dragons.

Luckily Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six helped me out of the situation.

I ended up keeping the phoenix baby that hatched and named him Peewee.

I eventually had to give him back to his parents, but we're still friends as far as I know.

That adventure helped me realize who I am and how I should act, instead of how I thought I should. So I'm proud not to have grown up like a "real" dragon.

Though there is one thing about both of those situations that's been bothering me a lot.

WHEN THE HECK AM I GONNA GET WINGS?!

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Twilight's library, Twilight was engrossed in her usual studies upstairs and Spike was doing his daily sweep.

_Yup_ Spike thought, _just a regular day for sweepin. _

Sniff sniff

Spike stopped sweeping and smelled the air suddenly, picking up a hint of something peculiar.

_That's weird_ he thought_ that smell is…interesting._

_No, actually more…_

_Familiar?_

The smell intrigued Spike, to the point that he set aside his broom in the middle of sweeping.

He began to walk throughout the library, sniffing the air, searching for the source of the smell, putting his hands **(yes I'm saying hands)** on the shelves, books, pretty much anything.

_I swear I know this smell, but I can't put my finger on it. It's almost like I haven't smelled this for two seaso- I mean years._ ;)

Spike continued to search until he reached the door.

He then realized the smell was coming from beyond the door.

_I know this, it's right on the tips of my _(forked) _tongue._

_Kinda literally since I'm a reptile._

Knock knock

Spike was startled by the sound of somepony knocking on the door.

"Could you get that Spike?" Twilight called down.

Spike had barely registered the request, as he was entranced at the realization that whoever was behind the door was completely covered in the scent.

Thus the source.

A second set of knocks followed, causing Twilight to call back down to her adoptive brother.

"Spike?"

Spike shook his head out of his trance though still quizzical about it.

"Uh y-yeah I got it Twilight"

Spike answered the door and was suddenly filled with realization and an overwhelming sense of adoration.

"Oh, hello Spikey Wikey" said Rarity "you're just the one I wanted to see."

Spike however was momentarily incapacitated, as he had a large goofy open-mouthed smile plastered on his face, his eyes wide open with heart irises.

Though he was also like this upon the realization of where the familiar scent had been coming from.

The fire ruby he had given to Rarity two years prior, which she had fashioned into a necklace.

Rarity giggled as she noticed why Spike hadn't responded to her statement,

"Um, Spike?" the unicorn said with an amused smile

"Are you there?" she said while waving a hoof in front of his face.

Spike finally shook himself out of his love trance just as Twilight was coming to see who arrived.

"H-hi Ra-"

"Oh, hello Rarity" Twilight greeted her friend "Can I help you with something?"

Spike turned to glare at his sister for interrupting him while greeting the mare of his dreams.

"Well, yes and no" Rarity responded "I was wondering if I could borrow Spike for a bit."

"Well it looks like he still needs to finish swee-"

"Of course you can!" Spike cut in.

He shot Twilight a quick smug grin.

_Doesn't feel good does it?_

"What do you need help with Rarity?" he asked eagerly as he turned back to the unicorn.

"I was hoping you could help me with some gem hunting again. I understand if you have other things to-"

"I'd be glad to help you" Spike firmly stated "I don't have much to do right now anyway."

"Oh well thank you Spike" Rarity thanked the young dragon "Shall we be off then?"

"Sure thing"

"Bye Twilight, I'll be back later" Spike said as he left the library, closing the door behind him.

Twilight had an eyebrow raised the entire time.

"I guess I'll take a break from my studies and finish the sweeping myself then" she said to herself as she magically gripped Spike's broom.

_Especially considering how long Spike will be with Rarity._

While sweeping, something crossed her mind.

_Spike seemed a little different today_ she thought

_He didn't answer the door right away, and he had an odd studying look about him. And not the usual kind when Rarity's around._

_It was like an actual studying look, which Spike never has, especially considering the only books he usually read are comic books._

Twilight pondered this for a few minutes but replaced her focus on sweeping, putting the matter aside in her mind.

* * *

It was well into the night when Spike and Rarity returned to Ponyville after gem hunting. About six hours after they left to be exact. They were walking to the library, despite Spike's insistence on taking Rarity's cart all the way to her boutique.

Spike had been pulling Rarity's cart full of gemstones since they finished, and he was obviously tired.

"Spike are you sure you don't need any help?" Rarity asked "I'm sure I can take it from here, and you are looking a little tired."

"Don't be…ridiculous…Rarity" Spike said practically breathless "I am a…dragon after all. Ughh. And we dragons…are…pretty strong."

Spike let out another exhausted sigh as he finished his excuse. This caused Rarity to raise in eyebrow.

"Be that as it may Spikey, you still are a baby dragon and-"

"What are you…saying?" Spike asked incredulously

"That I can't…handle" Spike paused, as they had arrived at the library, and finally stopped pulling, only to lean forward with his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"That I can't…" he held up a finger, not noticing that Rarity's face was scrunched in concern.

"Spike, you can't even finish what you're trying to say" Rarity pointed out.

His face hidden from Rarity, Spike did a quick raise of his eyebrows.

"Okay…you've got me…there" Spike finally conceded.

"But thank you for offering Spikey Wikey, I appreciate it and it is very gentlecolty of you."

"Of course milady" Spike had finally gotten enough air in his lungs and composed himself enough to do a formal bow, complete with arm sway.

Spike and Rarity shared a laugh at the humorous gesture.

"Oh Spike, you always know how to make me laugh" Rarity said as she hooked herself up to her cart.

"Hi guys"

"AH!" Spike and Rarity shouted in surprise simultaneously at the sound of Twilight's voice.

Twilight was standing in the doorway, Spike and Rarity having been too occupied with each other to notice that she had opened the door.

"Am I interrupting? She asked with a smug grin and an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Kind of" Spike grumbled under his breath.

"Oh no Twilight, I was just seeing Spike home and thanking him for acting like such a proper gentlecolt. Thank you Spike for all your help and good night."

"You're welcome Rarity, and a good night to you" Spike responded as Rarity began to pull her cart.

Rarity stopped after only moving a foot, or hoof?

"Sweet Celestia Spike, how in Equestria did you pull this heavy thing for so long?!"

"Nah, it wasn't that bad" Spike said nonchalantly.

"You sure about that Spike?" Twilight asked "Cause you looked pretty tired when you got back."

"I wasn't that tire- wait" Spike did a rewind "How did you know I _looked_ tired?"

Twilight's eyes widened and her face took a look of surprise that said she gave something away she didn't mean to.

"Yes Twilight" Rarity continued "How did you know that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh I meant sounded, you sounded tired" Twilight said in attempt to cover her slip up.

"Wouldn't you need to be pressed to the door to be able to hear us?" Spike inquired "Or watching from the balcony?".

"Um, well it is nighttime and there's nopony else around, so it wasn't that hard to hear you"

"Twilight?" Rarity said "Were you spying on us?"

Twilight's eyes shifted nervously

"Noooooo, of course I wasn't"

She was.

"I would never do that"

She had been since they got to the library from the balcony.

Spike had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed "Then how did you"

"Uh shouldn't you be getting home Rarity, it is getting late!"

It in fact was getting late and Rarity decided to let Twilight's rare instance of privacy invasion slide.

"Why yes it is, I guess I should get going."

Rarity reattached herself to her cart.

"Good night Spike, Twilight" the latter she said with narrowed eyes.

"Good night Rarity" Spike and Twilight replied, the latter relieved that they were no longer discussing her alleged spying. "Come on Spike, you need to get to sleep"

Spike began to follow Twilight inside when he turned around upon hearing Rarity's voice.

"Oh I almost forgot"

Spike suddenly froze in place, his eyes wide in shock, as he had just had a kiss placed on his lips by Rarity, whose eyes were closed and hadn't noticed that Spike had turned.

Twilight had also turned around upon hearing Rarity's voice and now had a hoof placed on her mouth after gasping in shock.

The kiss only lasted three seconds, but to Spike it felt like three thousand years.

Rarity only opened her eyes after breaking the kiss, not realizing the actual manner of it.

"Thank you again Spike."

Rarity then noticed Twilight's expression.

"Now really Twilight, you look like this is the first time you've seen me give Spike a kiss on the cheek."

"Rarity don't you know that you just!"

"So Twilight we were talking about how you were spying on us earlier" Spike quickly interrupted, he had been standing still with the same shocked expression after the kiss was broken.

"Good night Rarity!" Twilight said as she pulled Spike into the library, shutting the door.

Rarity giggled at this and began to pull her cart toward her boutique.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home Rarity?!"

Spike had opened the library door and poked his head out to ask this, hoping to attempt to get another "accidental" lip kiss.

"Sleepy time Romeo!" Twilight said as her hoof around Spike and pulled him back into the library, shutting the door.

Rarity gave another light amused laugh after she saw this exchange happen.

_Oh what am I going to do with those two?_

As Rarity walked to her home she noticed a strange taste on her lips that seemed somewhat familiar.

_Hmm, where have I tasted this before?_

Then it occurred to her, she had licked a gemstone some time before in an ill-fated attempt to understand Spike's taste for them. But how could she have tasted gemstone off of Spike's cheek?

_Oh I know, it was probably some gemstone dust in some dirt that must have gotten on Spike when he was digging._

Then something else occurred to her.

_Wait…dirt?_

_And dust?_

_ON MY BEAUTIFUL LIPS?!_

It was a miracle that Rarity hadn't broken out of the harness of her cart when she Rainbow Dashed **(yeah)** to her house to wash her lips.

That night Spike went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face, remembering his day with the unicorn mare of his dreams. Especially how it ended.

Twilight wanted to talk about the kiss, but Spike insisted that Rarity would most likely be mortified or creeped out if she knew.

He finally convinced her to stay quiet with the promise that he wouldn't bring up her spying as long as she kept quiet about the kiss.

He expected the best dreams of his entire life.

He didn't exactly get that.

In his dreams he had flashes of the events of the day, two things standing out.

The kiss, which in his mind was like the final kiss form the Princess Bride, Han and Leia's first kiss, and Christine's kiss to the Phantom all rolled into one.

Then there was something he hadn't taken into account during his digging for gems for Rarity.

Almost the entire time, he had been staring at Rarity's fire ruby, even while digging.

What followed he only remembered in flashes of voices and images.

_Thief_

An immense dragon

_Smell and taste of pony_

A white pony

_You are mistaken_

The white pony appearing out of thin air

_Equine friends_

A large, red, glowing gem in the shape of a heart.

_Liar_

Spike suddenly awoke in surprise with a gasp.

He saw that it was morning, realizing that that large bulk of his dreams must have taken a lot longer than he thought.

"What was that about?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**So I'm doing an MLP. Surprise. Three reviews if you want another chapter, and I've got way more stuff. Though I am getting back to college so another chapter might take awhile.**

**Also, of course I had to say Han and Leia. Look at my profile name.**

**And you get respect if you can correctly guess any other refrences.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tastes like chicken

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know I said 3 reviews for another chapter, but I wanted to get this out and I just got in the zone with stuff I hadn't planned to write. Also, someone correctly guessed the Smaug reference. Their guess for it's meaning, incorrect, but not a bad idea. It was that the dragon was someone, sorry, somepony, somedragon? Associated with Spike's parents, probably their killer.**

* * *

Dreams

The light of the moon shone over an earth pony's farm, and the young dragon stood in one of the nearby apple trees, watching with his reptilian green eyes as the last of its residents entered the farmhouse after a long days work.

_Perfect timing, _the young dragon thought to himself.

He waited until the lights in the farmhouse extinguished, and then turned his attention to the nearby chicken coop.

All of the chickens were asleep in the coop, save for one that was still outside and grazing, as if waiting for some more chicken feed.

The dragon had observed that this chicken had the tendency to always stay out after the sun went down.

The dragon began to leap from tree to tree until he reached the one nearest to the chicken coop. He then brought up a closed hand and opened it to reveal a small amount of chicken feed.

He tossed the chicken feed to the ground and waited. The chicken had heard the light tap of the seeds and moved towards it. It proceeded to start eating the chicken feed as the dragon watched from his tree.

_That's it_ thought the dragon_ enjoy your last meal._

The chicken was near to finishing the feed as the dragon leaned forward, while using his claws to hang on to the tree.

He let go and got into a crouched position on the branch he was standing on.

"Flightless" the dragon whispered to himself "easy prey".

He used his legs to propel himself forward.

Towards the helpless bird.

* * *

The immense dragon (silhouetted for some reason) emerged from under its blanket of gold coins and gems and sniffed the air trying to find the intruder in its mountain lair. But it could not see the intruder, as the white unicorn mare had cast a cloaking spell on herself.

Then he spoke.

_Thief_

The unicorn's hooves didn't move, as she was standing on top of the dragon's large horde of coins, but she lowered her body as the dragon's great head came towards her.

_I smell you. I hear your breath._

The unicorn was now crouching as the dragon's head passed over her.

The dragon turned its head back in her direction.

_Where are you?!_ It said in a loud whisper

The unicorn was now fully upright and the dragon's head being only a foot away was her cue to move.

She hurriedly trotted away from the dragon, but he of course heard her steps among the millions of coins and followed them, his coins parting like waves as he moved through them.

The unicorn finally came to a stop behind a large pillar hoping she had thrown the dragon off course. But he had followed accurately and was within range.

_Come now, don't be shy._

* * *

Great week

_Step into the light!_

The dragon's last word echoed through Spike's head until he awoke with a start.

Spike's eyes shot open as he lay in bed, like somepony had shouted or slapped him awake.

Spike smiled and sat up to stretch out his arms. Since most dreams aren't immediately remembered, he felt as if he had gotten an excellent night of sleep. In fact, that's how he had been feeling for the past two weeks. The amount of time that had passed after his first kiss on the lips from Ra-, first kiss on the lips perio-, no, first kiss on the lips from Rarity.

Ever since Rarity had accidentally and unknowingly kissed Spike on the lips, he had been having the best nights of sleep in his young dragon life.

But that wasn't the only thing that had helped.

As it turns out, Rarity had needed all the gems she had Spike help her collect in order to fill out a difficult custom order. And despite thinking that Spike probably didn't want to spend so much time helping her,** (yeah right) **she still went to the library to ask him.

_Just to be sure_, she thought to herself as she walked to the library.

**Uh Huh**

_It's not like he's always my first choice._

**Mmhmm**

_I could have asked somepony else._

**Of course**

_It's not like I adore and cherish every single moment with my handsome and adorable little Spikey Wi- I mean with Spike._

**Riiiiiiiiiiiight**

Spike had answered the door almost immediately after her first knock, which he would continue to do for the rest of the week, and was more than willing to say yes to Rarity's request.

After the third day Rarity asked for some help, Spike proposed that he just go straight to her boutique from now on and save her the trip.

He of course had to ask Twilight's permission first since he usually has do chores or assist Twilight with her studies.

Twilight decided to throw her little brother a bone and give him the days off for a few reasons.

One) Spike had been going all out with his chores after gaining a skip in his step from the kiss. She swore she could just barely see her own reflection in the floor after one of his sweeps.

The _wood_ floor.

Two) after his first day of helping Rarity and being told he might be needed the next day, he did his morning chores a little too fast and not as well as before. He did this in order to be ready sooner for when Rarity came. And although it was so far a one-time incident, she decided not to risk another.

Three) since her current studies didn't really require Spike's assistance, Spike was free anyway. Plus they wouldn't take up a lot of time, so Sheld-, I mean Twilight, decided she would take up Spike's morning chores, as she had heard that Starswirl himself had come up with some ingenious things while doing menial things. So she would do Spike's chores to see if the creative juices of her mind could come up with something in the recess of her mind.

Four) The more time Spike spent with Rarity, the more he could help, the faster Rarity could get her order finished, the faster Spike could get back to the library doing a well and not rushed job with his chores.

As a sign of gratitude to his older sister, Spike promised not to bring up her snooping from before so he and Rarity wouldn't make jokes about it. This earned him a caring and thankful hug from Twilight.

He and Rarity made jokes about it and had a good laugh.

Don't go thinking Spike goes back on his word.

Here's what went down.

"And in return for giving me the rest of the week off to help you, I promised not to bring up her eavesdropping so we could make jokes" Spike relayed to Rarity in her boutique.

"How kind of her" Rarity responded happily "I will have to make sure to thank her for that once this is all over. And I'm especially proud of you Spike, making that promise to a sister you aren't even related to."

Spike beamed with pride at this, with a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Aw, it was nothing."

"Though" Rarity mused "it would have been a good deal of fun to make a few jokes."

"Yeah, it would've been" Spike agreed.

Rarity turned to one of the dresses she was making and her eyes narrowed, corner of her mouth forming a small devilish grin.

"Which is why, I'm sure you'll agree, it's a good thing that _I_ made no such promise."

Spike's eyes widened at the mare of his dreams.

"Wait" he said while raising his hands to indicate wait "are you serious?"

"Oh come now Spike" Rarity said with a giggle "it's an incredibly rare instance that we get to have some fun at Twilight's expense, and it's all in good fun. It'll be like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pulling pranks."

Spike was slumped forward, his arms hanging, mouth open with a smile, in amazement at the unicorn before him.

"And besides, you promised that _you _wouldn't bring it up, not _me._"

Spike turned towards the scree-, the empty spa-, one of the walls of Rarity's boutique and said "Sweet Celestia I love this mare."

"Hm?" Rarity was still working on the dress and hadn't seen Spike turn.

"I said, 'sweet, lets make some jokes about that mare', so what do you need help with?"

Rarity found Spike's wording odd but thought nothing else of it and turned back to the dress.

"I'll need some pins and needles at the ready please."

"Sure thing" Spike replied and zipped away, returning next to Rarity in his previous living pincushion position with various needles and pins between his scales. "Pins on the left, needles on the right."

"Thank you Spike."

Rarity go to work on her dress while she and Spike joked about Twilight.

* * *

(Still a part of Great week)

"I'm gonna have a brother!"

Twilight turned her head towards the door of the library after hearing that loud exclamation.

_Hmm. I guess somepony in town is expecting. I'll have to find out whom and congratulate them._

It was Sunday evening, the sun was close to setting and Twilight was sitting upstairs reading, having recently finished her studies of the week.

Thonk

Thonk

Twilight raised her head upon hearing the sound.

Thonk

Thonk

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. It sounded like someone was at the door, but their knocking was odd.

Thonk

Thonk

It sounded rather blunt, and each set of "knocks" was one second apart.

_Who could tha-?_

Thonk

Thonk

_Okay now this is getting weird. I better check who or what is making that noise._

Another set of odd knocks followed as Twilight went down the stairs of the library.

She finally reached the door and yet another set began.

Thonk

Twilight opened the door before the second thonk happened and was startled by Spike floating past her while holding a large bag.

Yes

Floating

"What the?"

Spike was now floating in the center of the library, allowing Twilight to see why and how he was floating.

It looked like Spike was hanging facedown in a swing, except his head was up and looking straight ahead. He also had a big goofy smile plastered on his face, with a faraway look in his narrowed eyes to accompany it.

As for the reason of his floating, Spike's limbs were all hanging down except for his tail. His tail was pointed straight up, the end of it spinning rapidly, acting as a propeller.

"Oh"

Twilight approached Spike with a confused look about her, and quickly gripped Spike magically when she saw he was starting to float upwards.

"Uh Spike?" Twilight regarded her little brother "Mind explaining why you're like this?"

Five seconds passed before Spike answered with one word and a dreamy tone.

"Guess"

Another confused look came over Twilight.

_Okay_

Twilight began to think, remembering that she had seen Spike like this one time before. Just not the floating part, that was new, even Pinkie would later ask how he did it.

Twilight's eyes widened in shock, the same way they did the last time this happened.

_There's_

"No way" she finished out loud.

Spike just nodded slowly as if to say yes way.

"You're yanking my mane"

Spike slowly shook his head no.

Twilight released her magic grip on Spike, only to immediately grab him with her front hooves and start to shake him, while the same expression stayed on his face.

As she shook him she asked

"HOW?!"

* * *

(Wha apent) - (that is how I intended to spell the words)

About an hour before Celestia was going to lower the sun, Rarity had finished the three custom ordered dresses. Sweetie Belle had also arrived from her daily crusading but went off to her room upon Rarity's request. Rarity had been working on the dresses all week, and she was quite proud of herself. Despite the challenge of having to work for most of the week to make the dresses perfect, she pulled it off with more ease than she thought she'd have.

She couldn't explain what it was. Something just put her in the zone the entire time, but with a sense of ease and relaxation to it.

It was as if there was something or somepony with her that just made her feel like she could pull this off with little to no difficulty. As if something was giving her a surprising amount of emotional support, so much so that it felt like another usual day in the shop.

…

"They're amazing Rarity, really some of your best work" Spike observed.

**Speak of the devil**

"Actually, your best work period."

"Oh Spike you flatter me too much" Rarity mused "It's not that big of a deal, I just "got in the zone" as it were. It's not even the most effort I've put into an order."

Spike's head faced downward while his eyes were still fixed on Rarity in a disbelieving manner.

"You're kidding right?

"Rarity, these are more than ten parsecs beyond amazing and they took you all week."

"Ten what?" Rarity questioned.

"I learned it from Twilight when she was studying the stars once" Spike explained "It's a unit of distance (not time) that's like trillions of miles for just one."

Rarity blinked at the young dragon.

"Hehe yeah" Spike said "When you grow up with an older sister that studies sta-, everything and has a cutie mark that looks like stars and has a teacher whose name has to do with space, you kinda learn unintentionally."

Rarity began to laugh uncontrollably with Spike soon joining in.

"Oh Spike, you never cease to amaze me."

Rarity had Spike take a note and use his magic fire breath to deliver a message to the three mares that ordered the dresses saying that they were ready to be picked up.

"By the way, you never told me who these dresses were for" Spike said "and why did you need to send them a message that they were ready?"

"Oh I can't believe myself" Rarity said in a somewhat outraged tone "here I am taking up your free time and I didn't even tell you anything about it."

"NO NO IT'S FINE!" Spike quickly said "I was just curious.

"And for the record, helping you is in no way shape or form a waste of my free ti-, actually not a waste of any of my time at all."

Rarity was so touched that she didn't register that the gesture she just did wasn't in her head.

She had raised a hoof to her heart, her eyes taking an emotional look, and she had a small open-mouthed smile.

Seeing this made Spike form a small smile, blush and lower and turn his head while lightly kicking at the ground bashfully.

Seeing that made Rarity realize she had actually done the gesture, and was still in the position, so she quickly regained a normal stance while blushing.

"Ahem…yes well…I'll just explain then."

_Oh yes, brilliant save _Rarity's inner voice said sarcastically.

"Three young mares from Manehattan ordered these for their senior prom" Rarity explained "so you can now see why I needed to go all out. Senior prom is the most important moment for a mare, after her wedding of course.

"Dreamy sigh, I still remember my senior prom, it was my greatest shining moment, especially with my homemade dress rivaling all the other mares. Of course it's going to be a filly beauty pageant compared to my wedding."

At the mention of wedding, Spike got a look like Cheerilee and Big Mac had when they got it in their heads, except you know, his was divided by like a thousand. Think about Big Mac and Cheerilee before, you'll agree nopony will have a deep enough look like that.

Just as he was imagining his marriage to Rarity, the image froze and he did a rewind.

"Wait, the only school in Ponyville is Cheerilee's, how did you go to a high school senior prom?"

Without missing a beat, due to being in the moment, she said

"I used some money I saved up to take a trip to the nearest high school in Manehattan."

Spike's eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted.

Rarity finally realized what she just said and was incredibly embarrassed.

She quickly turned around to see Spike rolling on the ground, rapid puffs of air escaping through his nose, hands doing their best to hold in the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of his entire life because that is hilarious.

"Spike!" Rarity said angrily "Are you laughing?!"

Spike finally removed his hands and was letting out gasp laughs, trying to regain some air in his lungs.

"Of…of course n… of course not …Ra…Ra…Rarity"

Spike let out a snort and went back to using his hands to hold in his RAH laugh **(RAH and or RAH laugh, get it trending)**.

Rarity took an annoyed look (think Flutterguy when Pinkie had her sing in her place) while waiting for Spike to finish.

* * *

5

Minutes

Later

Spike was catching his breath after his five minute long RAH laugh.

"Finished Spikey?" Rarity sarcastically asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ehehe, yeah" Spike said finally catching his breath and picking himself up from the floor.

"You were saying?"

No sooner than Spike said that, he was immediately pinned to the wall by Rarity.

_Okay_

_Pinned to the wall by the mare that Fort Canterknox stole my heart_

_Not complaining _was Spike's immediate thought.

"Now you better listen to me Spike, you are not to tell anypony what I said about senior prom, or you won't be allowed to come over to the boutique for a month and a half. Do I make myself clear?" As she finished with the question, Rarity inched her lowered face toward Spikes to the point that they were an inch apart.

Since she was too in the mood, she didn't really pay attention to the look on Spike's face. He had an eyebrow cocked and had a flirtatious smile.

"Sure, but just one question" Spike said when his eyes suddenly changed to their reptilian green.

"If I tell even one pony" Spike began "am I gonna find myself in this same position with you?" he said while using the end of his tale to raise her face by the chin.

**Authors comment: Spike!**

**My Man!**

Rarity's eyes widened in surprise.

_What in the…world?_

Any thoughts of immediately pulling away completely disappeared as Spike's reptilian green eyes mesmerized her.

**Author's note: Okay whoa. I honestly didn't even plan this when I started writing this chapter. I'm as surprised as you are. But seriously**

**Spike be smooth**

**And also, he isn't relaying all of this to Twilight. Just the gist, but definitely not the suaveness part because that would open up a whoooooole other conversation with her.**

* * *

…

Spike was staring off into space, lost in the past moment.

"THEN WHAT?!" shouted Twilight

"Oh yeah" Spike continued

* * *

The three mares (earth, pega and uni, because diversity)that had ordered their prom dresses had arrived at the boutique and had knocked three times already. Spike and Rarity hadn't heard them, or rather were more preoccupied to notice.

"Um like excuse me" one of the mares called out. She received no response.

"Hello?!"

The three mares were startled to here a mares voice, yes a mare, yell out "Do you mind?!"

"Excuuuuuse me?!" was their response.

* * *

"Hello?!"

Rarity was about to close the distance when she heard someone outside her boutique.

A frustrated and outraged look overcame Rarity's face as she turned and yelled out "Do you mind?!"

"Excuuuuuse me?! An individual outside responded.

A look of surprise and horror overtook Rarity at the realization that the three mares had arrived and what she did in response.

Rarity's cheeks became a vibrant dark red as she Rainbow Dashed away from Spike to do business.

Spike landed on his feet, Rarity had been holding him up while pinning him to the wall, and his eyes returned to their usual appearance.

Spike couldn't entirely recall what transpired after Rarity threatened him with temporary banishment from the boutique, but he did know he was incredibly close to getting a lip kiss from Rarity.

How, he had no idea.

But he was aware that Rarity was now completing the transaction with the three mares.

And he was a little ticked about being interrupted.

"Oh dears I am so terriblysorryforkeepingyouwaitingandformyoutburst (I didn't forget spaces, she just talked Pinkie fast), I was occupied with…something else."

"Whatever, are our dresses ready or not?"

"Oh of course" Rarity said. She magicked the three dresses into the main room.

As soon as the three mares saw the dresses, they all gasped in shock.

"Oh"

"My"

"Celestia"

"They're PERFECT!"

**(Okay bear with me, I have never had to describe fictional dresses from my imagination, or fictional dresses in general cause I'm a dude)**

The three dresses were all essentially the same design but with different colors. One was pink, one was blue, and the other green. The dresses were a cross between Twilight's Grand Galloping Gala dress and Charlotte La Bouff's dress from The Princess and the Frog, with the puffiness and glitteriness and everything.

But then there was the custom modification that the mares asked for. The entire centers of the dresses were a lighter shade of their respective colors while the three-inch trim was a darker shade. And to top it off, the trim of the dresses were laced with the gemstones Spike and Rarity had collected.

The blue had sapphires, the green emeralds, and the pink had dark red rubies.

The three young mares were squealing so long that Rarity began to worry that they would pass out from lack of oxygen.

While Spike's face sagged in annoyance and he covered his ears with his hands.

The three mares finally stopped but followed it up with something almost as bad, or worse.

A never-ending barrage of thanks and OMC's.

"Oh it was really no trouble darlings" Rarity gushed "A mare's senior prom is her greatest shining moment after her wedding of course."

"Thank you"

"Finally somepony who gets us"

"Right?"

The presumably lead mare (unicorn) raced out of the boutique and just as quickly raced back in using her magic to carry three large bags filled with bits.

"Here's your pay!" the mare said "Go ahead and keep the change! Now we hafta take these back home and leave them perfect for the prom in a month!" she squealed.

"A month!" Spike and Rarity said simultaneously.

"Now darlings I'm surprised at you," Rarity said.

The three mares suddenly stopped fawning over their dresses to look at Rarity.

Spikes eyes shifted back in forth between the mares and Rarity, unsure of what was going to happen.

"You should have put in the order two months in advance or you might not have been prepared in time" Rarity said gleefully.

Spikes eyes rested momentarily on the readers as the three mares agreed with Rarity.

"But thankfully I had little Spike here to help me." Rarity gestured to Spike, who was surprised to hear his contribution made clear.

Then the three mares gasped.

_Oh no, _Spike thought,_ here it comes._

When it came to young adult mares, most regarded Spike as if he were some icky creature.

That's not what happened with these mares.

"You have a baby dragon helping you?!"

The three mares began to fawn over Spike now.

_No complaints about personal space again_ was his immediate thought.

"Oh he's adorable"

Rarity smiled and stepped forward "He is indeed"

"He's the cutest wittle thing I've ever seen"

"And he helped with our dresses?"

Rarity kept her smile, but her eyes narrowed as she said "Yes he did"

"Oh I just wanna take him home and keep him forever"

Rarity's eyes were practically closed they were so narrow.

Meanwhile Spike was reveling in the attention and his eyes became reptilian green once again.

"Nah it was nothin', I was glad to help"

Ay si

"Maybe we should each give him a little reward" the lead mare suggested in an out of nowhere flirtatious tone.

Now one of Rarity's eyes began to twitch.

Everypony was too preoccupied with Spike to notice that an intoxicating and enticing aroma had filled the boutique.

"Yeah, but it should be something really special like"

"A kiss from each of us"

Spikes green eyes widened at that comment, as did Rarity's who still had a smile on her face.

"Well I'm not gonna reject a free lip kiss from three beautiful mares"

"Who said lips?" one of the mares asked

"Confident little guy huh"

"Then again, mares do respond to confidence" said the lead mare, who then proceeded to pucker her lips and began to inch her face closer to Spike's.

**Author's note: It happened again. Not planned, and he especially isn't telling Twilight this part.**

Rarity snapped as two thoughts entered her head:

**I'm the only one he calls beautiful!**

And

**AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GIVES HIM KISSES!**

With that, Rarity caught the mares and their dresses in a magic hold and yanked them away from Spike. She proceeded to take them out of her boutique while Pinkie talking "NOW GIRLS, YOU SHOULD REALLY START HEADING HOME WITH YOUR DRESSES, BACK IN MANEHATTAN, FAR AWAY FROM HERE, DON'T YOU THINK?"

Once outside the boutique in the fresh air, the four mare's minds became clearer, and the three customers went back to thinking of their dresses.

"Oh my gosh you're right!"

"Totally"

"Let's go!"

The three hopped in their Pegasus drawn cart (if it isn't clear by now, they're parents are doing quite well financially) and left Ponyville.

Rarity gave a quick nod of her head with a humph and began walking back to the boutique.

Then her mind was clear and she stopped just outside the shop.

_What in the hay just happened?! _

It almost seemed like a blur, but Rarity was aware of the fact that Spike wasn't just receiving attention from some other mare(s) but seemed to be enjoying it.

_A little more than he should have_

Hehe no, he was enjoying it at just the right amount.

_But what got into you Rarity?_ The unicorn asked herself.

(For the record, the aroma only began to affect Rarity when the kiss suggestion came up.)

_You actually forced three mares out of your shop. Almost as if you felt jealou-…_

_Nooooooo, I couldn't have been._

**Sure you weren't**

_That's ridiculous_

**Is it though?**

_That would mean I'd be upset by the thought alone of somepony else kissing my-_

**Cocked eyebrow**

…

**We're listening/reading**

…

**Okay then.**

Rarity immediately pushed all those thoughts to the farthest recesses of her mind.

But they were fighting to stay out and about.

Then Rarity entered and saw that Spike (whose eyes were back to normal) had emptied the bit bags to count the coins and had stacked the coins into three separate groups of columns. Like the last time, Spike couldn't entirely recall what transpired, just that a lip kiss from a pretty mare had something to do with it.

"Oh you're back" Spike said "You were out there for a few minutes, is everything okay?"

_I have no idea_

"Just fine Spike" Rarity answered "I see you took the liberty of counting the bits."

Spike nodded "Well that one mare said keep the change so I figured I could help you out a little more and find out how much more of a profit you made.

_Awwww, always so generous._

Rarity then shook her head clear.

"So uh how much more did I earn?"

"Depends on how much you were charging for those dresses" Spike answered.

"It was about eight hundred bits."

"Wow" Spikes eyes widened.

"Oh do you think that was too much?"

"They didn't seem to think so" Spike said "cause each bag had one thousand bits!"

"What?!"

"Yeah"

"So I turned an extra profit of"

"Six hundred bits, yup"

Rarity put a hoof to her mouth, thinking it was no use chasing after the mares to return their extra money, since they were probably already back in Manehattan.

So Rarity did the usual do that she does do in these situations.

Fainted

* * *

After regaining consciousness, Rarity came to a decision about what to do with the rest of the money.

"You want me to take it?!" said a surprised Spike.

"All of it, yes" Rarity confirmed.

"But… it's your money" Spike argued "You made the dresses, it belongs to you."

"It's your reward for helping me for the week Spikey Wikey, I want you to take it."

"But I can't"

"You will and you'll like it" Rarity reaffirmed.

Spike had to think fast as Rarity held out the bag of bits with her magic.

Ding.

"Counteroffer, I take half and you can keep the other half or give it to somepony else. I bet Sweetie Belle could use it to finance her club."

Now Rarity was really touched and amazed, Spike actually took her little sister into consideration.

"All right then, deal" Rarity said as she levitated a large amount of coins out of the sack and handed it to Spike.

And then

DING DING DING DING DING

"But I wouldn't mind another sort of reward to replace the half" Spike said.

"Really? Well what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know" Spike said as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Nothing's really coming to mind" he said as he put a fist to the side of his face and quite obviously indicating his cheek by tapping at it with his index finger.

Rarity smiled and rolled her eyes as she said somewhat sarcastically

"Would a kiss on the cheek do?"

(Quick note: Spike's eye change would look like a green film covering his eyes, but its just a color and iris change)

Spike's eye flashed green for half a second

"Not a bad suggestion"

"Will you take it or not?"

"Take take take"

Rarity gave a light chuckle and began to inch closer to Spike, who was presenting his cheek.

She puckered her lips and slowly began to close her eyes.

And Spike made his move.

He purposefully turned his head, and got a kiss from Rarity on the lips.

AGAIN

What Spike didn't see before closing his eyes for the kiss was that Rarity hadn't closed her eyes completely when he moved his head, and had seen Spike do it on purpose.

Rarity's eyes shot open when their lips made contact, while Spike's were closed.

_Why you little sneak!_

_Of all the sneakiest things you could do_

_This is The. Most. Sneakiest…sneakiest…softest…best...kiss I've ever_

"Hmm" Rarity's thoughts changed from outrage to bliss as her eyes closed. Neither she nor Spike realizing how long this was going.

* * *

Sweetie Belle had come downstairs to see if Rarity had finished her work and arrived just in time to hear Rarity reveal her senior prom story.

Sweetie Belle already knew it, since having dirt on a sibling was a given, but it was Spike's reaction that sent her over the edge.

Luckily, Sweetie Belle was in the next room out of sight and she had learned a temporary self-muting spell from Twilight and put it to good use.

Then Rarity pinned Spike to the wall and Sweetie Belle's lower jaw dropped down as Spike got all 007 Sean Coltery on Rarity.

She reactivated the muting spell to shout, "OH COME ON" when the moment was interrupted.

She did it again when laughing about the three mare debacle.

_This is GOLD _she thought _I can't wait to tell Scootaloo and Apple Bloom._

But then the current situation happened.

Sweetie Belle poked her head out when Rarity suggested Spike's alternate half payment.

_Oh I've gotta see this_.

But her mouth fell open when the lips of Spike and her older sister met.

_OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH_

Then Rarity moaned and Sweetie Belle moved completely into the doorway of the room she was in.

Oh my gosh line times 50

Then Sweetie Belle's shocked expression turned into the giant smile from the Hearts and Hooves Day love poison dilemma, and her mind reeled with thoughts of the future.

_Dating_

_Proposal_

_Marriage_

_Honeymoon_

_Babies_

_Half dragon nieces and or nephews _

_Or maybe_

_Dating _

_Babies_

_Then marriage_

_But most of all having a dragon brother in law and making DT and SS jealousssssss_

* * *

Rarity and Spike finally broke their kiss with their eyes still closed, and still not knowing how long it was.

Minute and a half

They opened their eyes but not entirely, and they both wore love struck expressions that neither really noticed on the other.

The end of Spike's tail began to spin rapidly and levitated him up in the air.

"Goodbye Spikey Wikey" Rarity said dreamily.

"Bye Rarity" Spike said as he left through the door holding the sack of bits.

Rarity closed the door and leaned against it, fanning herself with her hoof.

"Woo, my my my it certainly did get hot in here."

She did actually mean it, she just wasn't really aware of the expression on her face or the tone she had spoken in.

Yeah.

She began to lightly trot towards and up the stairs, all thoughts of confusion or weirdness replaced with pure bliss. She was going to go to her room, collapse on her bed, and let out a dreamy sigh before nodding off.

But halfway up she stopped as her brain began to redeliver her senses. She realized that her peripheral vision had caught a glimpse of a very happy looking Sweetie Belle.

And mortification took over as she Rainbow Dashed back downstairs.

Rarity came face to face with Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle appeared to be frozen in her Hearts and Hooves Day smile.

"How long have you been standing there?!" though judging by her smile, she had a pretty good idea of how long. And the mortification increased.

"Sweetie Belle?"

No change.

Now she was slightly concerned.

"Sweetie Be-?"

"I'M GONNA HAVE A BROTHER!"

That set Rarity into a combo of Rainbow and Pinkie Speed.

She magically gripped Sweetie Belle, raced upstairs to her room, dropped Sweetie Belle on the floor and began to magically grab every pillow, blanket, cushion and towel she could get into one large collection.

"I'M GON-"

Before Sweetie Belle could finish, Rarity dropped the pile she collected on top of her little sister to silence her. Rarity jumped on top of the pile

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND YOU SILLY FILLY?!"

But Sweetie Belle was still in the same mood, as evident by Rarity hearing muffled yells and feeling the vibration through the material.

After about an hour and pushing the pile into Sweetie Belle's room, Rarity did as she had intended before.

She collapsed on her bed and drifted off to pleasant dreams after a dreamy sigh.

* * *

Normally Twilight would have given her little brother advice on how to properly handle a large amount of money.

But normally that kind of thing isn't preceded by a telling of events that shoves a lot of dynamite into her head and blows her mind to the point of stunned speechlessness.

Spike put away his bag of bits and floated into bed with the same goofy expression plastered on his face, while Twilight went to sleep with her mouth agape and her eyes wide open.

Her eyes and mouth stayed open through the night, but she did sleep.

And the thought in Spikes head before falling asleep was

"Best Day Ever"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Okay so I only really set up the whole tastes like chicken part, but that's because I put a lot more into this chapter than I intended. But that'll be in chapter 3.**

**Anyone spot the Harvey Birdman reference? Or the Marvel film reference? Or the really obvious one? Not the explicitly named one. Hint: look closely, don't think about time for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tastes like chicken cont.

**Author's Note** **Since I just got into the zone with the last chapter and put more than I intended, like Spike being all smooth, the actual "tastes like chicken" part will be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. And Smaug will be a recurring theme. Basis, not the actual character.**

* * *

What is going on?!

(Week two mentioned in the last chapter)

Spike started the next week happier than Derpy in a muffin factory (impossible right?), and with good reason.

In the past week, he had gotten to spend more time with the mare of his dreams than he ever had before. And it resulted in the best moment of his life, which he was still 50/50 on whether or not he imagined it.

He had received another full on kiss in the lips from Rarity. But this one was semi-intentional, as he had purposefully shifted his head to receive it.

And then came the part that had him question whether or not he had imagined some of it.

He swore that the kiss lasted longer than a few seconds.

_Still not complaining_

And to top it all off, came what he was positive was only in his head, because there was no way it could have actually happened. Seriously, there was probably more of a chance that Derpy would stop loving muffins. Or Vinyl and Octavia voluntarily switching careers and personalities.

But the fact that it seemed so real is what perplexed him.

He heard Rarity moan, as if she were really enjoying it.

_Yeah right. _

_I'm not saying she maybe didn't enjoy it, but that moan couldn't have been for real._

Nevertheless, Spike was the happiest dragon in the world at the moment. And Twilight, who was still recovering from the shock of hearing about it, could see as much. Spike had once again done an amazing job with his morning chores as the last time. His love floating helped him to avoid leaving footprints while sweeping and mopping.

Spike's floating lasted a day and a half, not two full days, because it was interrupted in the middle of the second day. While the _third _day had a _real_ interesting moment. But more on that later.

**(HA, waiting) **

Knock knock

Twilight looked up from the book she was reading and looked towards the front door downstairs.

She had mostly recovered from the shock by now, and her studies let her focus on something else. After another set of knocks, she looked towards her brother to see why he wasn't going down to answer the door.

Spike was upstairs also and still floating by his propelling tail. He had finished his morning chores a little early, and he had done such a good job with all his chores the day before that he really didn't need to do anymore for the day. So Twilight had given him the rest of the day off to do as he pleased.

And it was now apparent that the only thing he would continue to do is stare at his framed picture of Rarity that he was clutching in his hands.

Twilight rolled her eyes and began to call out to Spike, but she stopped herself before she could say anything. Every single detail that he _had_ disclosed to her came flooding back.

_Spike _

_Rarity _

_Lips_

_Kiss _

_Wait, kiss? _

_KISS! _

Twilight quickly shook her head to avoid a relapse, and realized that even trying to get something that had nothing to do with Rarity through the dragon's head was pointless.

"Uh, never mind I'll get it."

"Hmm?" Spike replied absentmindedly.

Twilight smiled and shook her head as she descended down the steps to answer the door.

"Oh hi Ra- RARITY!"

* * *

Really, _what is going on?!_

"But hark, what light through yonder window breaks" Spike asked from beloweth the fair mare's balcony "tis the east, and Rarity is the sun."

**Shakespeare Bitches! **

**Come on I had to say that. Bryan Lewis. **

"And tis Rarity who makes the Lady Celestia herself, fill with jealousy of her beauty, and the villagers of Canterlot bow as she walketh past."

"Oh sir Spike" did the fair Rarity respond from her balcony "flattering though art, but only get you so far it will. For I am a lady, and compliments alone will not wineth my heart."

The young sir Spike came forward and began to climb one of the balcony's columns.

"Then perhaps a taking of action will wineth thy heart."

Lady Rarity turned her head with the smallest smile and coyly answered

"Perhaps. Maybe if thine action were effective enough."

Sir Spike had reached the top, and placed himself upon the balcony, next to the fair maiden.

"Oh I believe it shall be so" the young dragon said while coming closer to the lady Rarity.

"Oh? And pray tell what sort of action will you perform sir?" asked the maiden.

"Alloweth me to show you" young Spike said, and proceeded to take the unicorn in his arms in a dip.

"Milady" young Spike said as his eyes stared into Rarity's very soul.

Unable to speak, the mare was flustered so, and decided to just follow instinct.

The pair closed their eyes, puckered their lips, and began to inch closer to each other.

* * *

"Um Rarity?"

Rarity opened her eyes to see Sweetie Belle in front of her, who once again had her Hearts and Hooves Day smile on her face.

Rarity stopped puckering her lips and removed the eye mask that was above her horn rather than on her eyes. She saw that the sun was just done rising.

"Sweetie Bell? What are you doing in my room?"

Sweetie Belle's face stayed the same as she responded.

"Well...about a half hour ago...when it was still dark **(I don't know if that would be accurate)**

I woke up after hearing a noise. I thought somepony had broken in...but when I went to go look...there was nopony there."

"Well that's a relief, but then what was the sound you heard?"

Still smiling "Well I heard something else coming from upstairs...and realized it was coming from your room. At first I thought the intruder was in your room...but when I looked inside...there was nopony else but you..." Sweetie Belle trailed off.

"Is that it?"

"Well no" she continued "You were the one causing the noise."

"Me? How so?"

"Well you were up and moving around."

Now Rarity was really confused.

"I was up and moving? I don't remember."

Sweetie Belle continued

"Well I was confused too, but now I've figured it out."

...

"Are you going to tell me?"

"After you answer something for me."

Rarity cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you have a dream last night?"

Rarity's eyes widened, her Shakesmarean dream still fresh in her head. She narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Yeeeeees" she began slowly "What of it?"

Sweetie Belle's smile remained but her eyes changed to a narrowed instigating look.

"What and who did you dream about?"

Rarity knitted her eyebrows. _Well she has some nerve asking me such a personal question_

"That's really none of your business little sister."

"Even if I could take a good guess at it?" Sweetie Belle said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I doubt you could, since you can't look into somepony's mind."

Sweetie Belle refused to budge.

"Oooooooh I think I could"

"No you couldn't"

"Yes I coooooouuuuuld"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

YesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYesNoYESSSSSSSSSSSS

"Then pray tell what was I dreaming about little filly?!"

"Simple" Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes and inched her face closer to Rarity's "You were having a romaaaaantic dream about you and Spiiiiiiike" She finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Rarity blanched, but composed herself, unwilling to bend.

"And just what put such a thought into that silly little head of yours?"

"Silly or not, you didn't deny it" Sweetie Belle observed.

"Answer the question."

Sweetie Belle shrugged and began with a smug look on her face.

"Well like I said, I saw that you were the one up and moving around making noise. And after you woke up, I figured out that you were sleepwalking."

_Me? Sleepwalking?_

"Sweetie Belle, I don't sleepwalk and I never have" Rarity said simply.

"Yeah, but somepony can start to sleepwalk if something stressful or emotional happens to them."

_If she's getting at something about me and Spike_

"And I'm pretty sure it was something emotional, like your oh so romantic dream."

"Well that can't possibly be it" Rarity replied "because I have had no such dream, and you still haven't explained how you know abou-...how you came up with that ridiculous idea."

"Probably something to do with what you were saying."

"Saying?" Rarity was now more confused "Whatever do you mean by saying?"

"Let me put it this way" Sweetie Belle began "I was treated to an exclusive physical and vocal performance of a Shakesmarean play."

Panic hit Rarity and became entangled with confusion over Sweetie Belle's analogy.

"I...you...dream...what?"

"You were talking in your sleep" Sweetie Belle finally said.

_!_

Rarity grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"HOW LONG?"

"The whole time."

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" she said, now shaking her sister rapidly.

Sweetie Belle's eyes knitted as she was being shook and pushed herself off of her sister.

"Excuse me" she said as her eyes spun.

Sweetie Belle shook her head to regain her composure and reapplied her smug look.

"Ooooh nothing much" she said, annoying her older sister.

"Except something along the lines of" Sweetie bell raised a hoof to her forehead and took a dramatic and romantic tone

"Oh sir Spike, I adoreth you so. Climb up to my balcony and sweepeth me of my hooves and kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me and I shall belongeth to you forever."

Sweetie Belle had been doing an amazing job of holding it in since asking Rarity if she had been dreaming. But now he had to let it out.

Rarity didn't know she could feel embarrassed, mortified, and furious all at once as she watched her younger sister roll around on the floor, in tears while RAH laughing her heart out.

Rarity's eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Sweetie Belle" she said through clenched teeth and in a warning tone.

Sweetie Belle came to rest on her stomach and looked up at her sister, eyes filled with tears of hilarity.

"Pffff AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA AHAHAHAAAAA, YOU... YOU'RE FACE...IS

PRICELESS..."

Rarity's anger intensified.

"WITH THA...WITH THAT...DEEP RED BLUSH!"

That snapped Rarity out of her anger momentarily as her eyes widened and she zipped to her vanity.

It was a miracle that her entire face wasn't covered in the same incredibly deep red her cheeks displayed. The embarrassment was apparently overpowering her fury.

Rarity quickly magicked her tray of powder and levitated the applier, only to toss it behind her and throw it all in her face.

Sweetie Belle paused to look at her sister.

Rarity's entire head and top portion of her mane were covered in white powder.

Rarity opened her eyes, momentarily relieved, only to see an even better treat for her little sister.

"SWEET CELESTIA!" Sweetie Belle said as she saw Rarity "YOU'RE ACTUALLY GLOWING WITH BLUSH AHAHAHAHAAAAA" she said in a high pitch as she resumed her laughing.

Indeed, Rarity could see that her blush was somehow glowing through the powder.

"OH MY GOSH IT HURTS" Sweetie Belle said, clutching her sides while still laughing "I CAN'T BREATH!"

Rarity used a towel to wipe off the powder and placed her hooves on her vanity, a worried expression on her face.

_What am I going to do about this?!_

Then it came to her

_Aha!_

Rarity ran out of her room going down the stairs.

The lack of the hilarious visual allowed Sweetie Belle to finally get herself under control and regain oxygen.

Rarity reentered now wearing a gas mask that she had gotten from her cleaning closet. It covered the mouth portion, allowing her to hide her still blushing cheeks.

Seeing this put a damper on Sweetie Belle's good mood.

"Aw man, how are Scootaloo and Apple Bloom going to see-?"

Before she could finish, a cloth was magically tied around her mouth and she found herself flying backwards and pinned against the wall.

Rarity zipped forward and placed her hooves on either side of the filly's head.

"Now you better listen to me silly filly" Rarity said in a serious tone while the muffling effect of the mask added intimidation "nopony. Is to ever. Know about this."

"The dream and the sleepwalking or the kiss?" Sweetie Belle asked smugly with a cocked eyebrow.

"Both!" Rarity said as her eyes widened slightly with anger.

"So you admit that both happened?"

Rarity used her magic to remove and replace Sweetie Belle on the wall bluntly.

"You can't tell anypony."

"Can't or won't?"

"EITHER.

"Especially Spike and Twilight...and Pinkie Pie. I don't care if she Pinkie Promises not to tell.

"Do I make myself clear Sweetie Belle?" she said rather intensely.

Sweetie Belle let out a sigh and finally conceded with a nod.

"Good"

Rarity released Sweetie Belle from her magic hold, allowing her to stand on all fours and remove the cloth.

"And that will be enough out of you."

Rarity turned and began walking out of her room.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make us breakfast." She left her room with her chin up high.

Once she left, Sweetie Belle went to her room with a devilish smile and pulled out a hidden box she had labelled _Dirt_.

She removed the top and used her magic to take out the three photos on her person. They were of Rarity during her sleepwalking. Sweetie Belle had taken them in secret and her immediate thought after was to show them to her friends after school. But after how serious Rarity was, she began to contemplate whether or not to do it.

As she stared at the pictures with an unsure expression, she came to a decision.

She closed the lid on her box with the photos inside and put it back in its secret location.

"For a rainy day."

Sweetie Belle remained quiet as she and Rarity ate their breakfast. Rarity having to pull the mask forwards and replace it in order to eat, her blush still not waning.

"Rarity, one question."

Rarity slammed a hoof down on the table, causing Sweetie Belle to jump back and the plates and silverware to shake.

"I said that's enough out of you missy" Rarity said rather sternly.

"I'm serious" Sweetie Belle said with wide eyes while waving her hooves in front of her "I promise I won't laugh."

Rarity's eyes softened as she leaned back.

"Sorry Sweetie, just a little edgy."

No kidding

"But what?" Rarity said cautiously while turning her head and cocking an eyebrow.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes "Relax Rarity, It's not like I was gonna ask you how good of a kisser Spike is."

That earned her a warning growl from her sister.

"Sorry sorry" Sweetie Belle said quickly.

"I'm not asking this as a little sister, but as a sibling and a friend."

That calmed Rarity and had her regret snapping at her sister.

"What does this mean about you and Spike, and how you feel about him?"

Rarity's eyes widened at this, as her mind was drawing a blank. She removed the gas mask, correctly guessing she was done blushing since her cheeks felt considerably cooler.

"Whatever do you me-?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rarity, everypony knows how he feels about you, and after that almost two minute kiss, I'm pretty sure that feeling is gonna be around for a while."

"Two minutes?" Rarity said, blushing once again, but only a normal amount.

"Yes, almost two, and I'm sure it was nice but don't change the subject" Sweetie Belle said seriously.

"I do want to know if I'm going to have a dragon for a brother in law, but top priority knowledge right now is your feelings for Spike."

Rarity was surprised by her sister's bluntness.

"Well he is important to me, and I care for him a great deal, he's a very dear friend to me."

"But what I'm asking is _how_ important, how _much_ do you care, and is he _just_ a friend?"

Rarity was caught off guard slightly.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"Well?"

"I'm just not sure."

"About which part?"

"...All of it."

Sweetie Belle nodded in understanding.

"Well, I hope you figure it out sis" Sweetie Belle said caringly.

"Sigh, so do I Sweetie Belle."

Rarity glanced at the clock, noticing the time.

"Well look at the time, come now Sweetie Belle, you must be heading off to school."

Sweetie Belle agreed and left the table to get her school pouches. She stopped as she was making her way to the door and turned to Rarity, who was washing their dishes.

"Make sure to tell me any info and updates."

Rarity knitted her eyebrows and started to hurry Sweetie Belle towards the door.

"I will tell you what I want you to hear about the matter missy. Now be off."

"Fine."

As Rarity turned, Sweetie Belle decided to have one last bit of fun.

"Just make sure to get some fireproof chap stick."

"OFF TO SCHOOL WITH YOU YOUNG LADY!" Rarity shrieked, causing Sweetie Belle to Rainbow Dash to school.

Speaking of

Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville, observing everything and saw a white, pink and purple blur racing to the school.

"Was that?

"Nah, probably just my imagination. I can't even Dash that fast."

Back in the boutique, Rarity was fuming.

_The nerve of that little filly. Fireproof chap stick _indeed_._

Then an image flashed in Rarity's head, of her lips, cracked and looking like charcoal.

_Well…there's no harm in checking to see if that's a thing._

_For curiosity's sake of course._

**Of cooooouuuurse. **

After looking through multiple beauty accessory catalogs, and actually finding fireproof chap stick, Rarity decided to take a quick trip to the library for a personal errand.

* * *

The ponies that were out and about in Ponyville glanced curiously at the purple haired unicorn trotting through town. They found it odd due to each trot being more of a skip, almost as if she were gliding across the ground. The look on her face gave some insight. It was a dreamy, faraway look that suggested a crush.

Rarity finally came to rest at the door of the library and knocked twice before getting an answer.

Twilight opened the door to greet the unicorn,

"Oh hi Ra- RARITY!"

* * *

"Hello Twilight, nice to see you" Rarity said simply.

Twilight's eyes remained as wide as ever to see the unicorn in front of her.

"May I come in?"

Twilight shook her head and tried to maintain a more collected face.

"Uh yeah…of course."

Twilight stepped aside to allow Rarity entrance.

"So uh…what did you need Rarity?" Twilight said somewhat nervously.

"I came to talk to Spike." That made Twilight's eyes widen once again "Is he here?"

Upstairs, Spike was still staring at his framed photo of Rarity, the sound of her voice just barely starting to register in his head. But at the sound of his name, he zipped downstairs.

"HI RARITY"

"There you are my little Spikey Wikey" Rarity responded, the volume of Spike's greeting apparently not surprising her like it did Twilight.

"I came to talk to you, if you had the time."

"Always for you" Spike said dreamily.

Rarity gave a light giggle as she walked past Spike.

"Oh Spike, always the charmer" Rarity's tail stroked Spike's chin as she said this, causing him to get on his tiptoes to make it last.

Until he fell face flat on the ground, which he quickly recovered from.

Twilight meanwhile had her jaw practically on the ground and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

_This is…this is…_

She really didn't know how to take what was happening in front of her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Spike eagerly.

"I'll just leave you to…_yourselves_ okay?" Twilight said as she quickly went up the library staircase.

"Oh nothing much" Rarity said, rubbing at her leg with a hoof, turning her head and fluttering her eyelids while still looking at Spike.

Spike meanwhile was slumped forward with a goofy love struck look on his face.

"I just wanted to-"

Rarity cut herself off as her peripheral vision caught sight of something.

She turned to see Twilight on one of the steps of the staircase, lying on her stomach, facing the pair, eyes wide and studying while shifting back and forth between the two and her front hooves under her chin.

"Don't mind me" the alicorn said quickly "continue."

Spike was now also looking at his sister, with a scrunched annoyed look.

"Um Twilight" Rarity said slowly "I was hoping to speak to Spike about something private."

"Oh of course" Twilight said, only to move one step up.

"Would you mind going outside deary?"

"Not at all"

Twilight finally moved and descended the steps, but before reaching the door, she turned back around.

"Do you guy need anything like a glass of water" Twilight said kind of desperately and quickly "or a snack? I could go into the kitchen real quick, it would be no trouble."

"Outside Twilight!" Spike snapped.

Twilight quickly exited and shut the door.

The pair turned back to one another, regaining their dreamy looks.

"You were saying Rarity"

"Ah yes" Rarity said, not realizing she had been staring "I just wanted to thank you once again for all your help last week. It was so very generous of you, and I'll make sure to ask for your help again."

"It was really no problem Rarity, and I look forward to another week with you."

"Thank you kindly my little Spikey Wikey" Rarity said.

And without warning, Rarity leaned down and gave Spike a quick kiss on the lips.

**Wait WHAT?**

That left Spike in yet another shocked look, but not for long, as he fell forward while staring up at the mare.

Rarity giggled at this and ended with a sigh, while looking into Spike's eyes.

Had the pair not been so entranced with each other, they would have noticed the sound of a mare screaming followed by the sound of a crash.

"Goodbye my little dragon" Rarity said as she left the library with an extra dreamy look on her face.

"Bye Rarity" Spike also said dreamily.

* * *

Once Twilight closed the door to the library, she thought fast.

She quickly walked to the other side of the library and began to flap her wings.

She was soon outside the window where her large telescope was positioned.

She quietly opened the window and slowly moved her telescope out of the way.

The alicorn poked her head through while her wings kept her in the air.

_CAN'T MISS THIS. CAN'T MISS THIS._

Twilight strained to get a good view of downstairs and was finally able to see the top portion of her friend and brother.

"and I'll make sure to ask for your help again."

"It was really no problem Rarity, and I look forward to another week with you."

"Thank you kindly my little Spikey Wikey" Rarity said.

And without warning, Rarity leaned down and gave Spike a quick kiss on the lips.

Twilight's eyes popped out of her head and her wings froze in shock.

"Uh oh"

Twilight found herself hanging from the windowsill and quickly lost her hold.

"AAAAH!"

The alicorn landed in the bushes next to the library.

"Ow"

Twilight pulled herself out of the bushes and saw Rarity leaving the library with a very dreamy look on her face and trotting with a skip.

For the rest of the day, Rarity continued her work at the boutique as giddy as a schoolfilly, while Spike continued to lay on the floor in his love struck mood, until Twilight levitated him into bed for the night, though he was still in the same position. Twilight meanwhile could no longer focus on her studies, her brain rattled by what happened and simply lay in bed with her thoughts.

_Rarity_

_Spike_

_Kiss_

_Again_

_Lips_

_How _

_Wha_

_But_

_Discuss_

_When?_

* * *

Aforementioned third day

Twilight recovered from the shock of yet another Spike and Rarity lip kiss, it just took a little longer due to seeing that Rarity appeared to do it on purpose rather than by accident or getting tricked.

Luckily, she was…mostly back to normal the next day. As was Spike, mostly, who had resumed his daily chores. And he even kept a normal composure, on the outside.

On the inside, Spike was calling Cloud Nine a seedy motel compared to his Hotel 9 Million Las Pegas Empirical suite.

And he was checked in for an indeterminate amount of time.

Currently, he had just started cleaning with a sponge and spray bottle. When there was suddenly a knock at the door. And Spike, as usual, bee lined right to the door.

He had been doing this for a while now, as he and Twilight had come to expect a daily, if not hourly visit from a certain somepony. Though Twilight was a little uneasy about it.

With good reason.

And once again, Spike was correct in his guess of who was at the door.

Rarity

**Duh**

"Hi Rarity!" Spike said happily.

"Hello my little Spikey Wikey, and how are you this fine day?"

"Better now that you're here."

Rarity giggled like a filly with a crush.

"You sure know how to make a mare feel special Spike."

"Hello Rarity!" said a nervous Twilight in an urgent tone.

The alicorn was halfway down the stairs, looking down at the pair. A habit she had gotten into after Rarity's third visit.

"Can I help you with something?" Twilight once again said urgently.

"Actually yes Twilight" Rarity said as she entered "I was wondering if you had any books or magazines on old dresses and fashions. I'm looking to experiment a bit with my work."

Twilight was now at the bottom of the steps in front of Rarity. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"And that's _all _you're here for?"

Rarity nodded

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am dear."

"You're not here for _anything_ else?"

"Now what else would I be here for Twilight? Unless this is no longer a library."

Twilight gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, just checking. And in fact I have a couple of magazines I'd be happy to lend."

The exchange put a damper in Spike's mood. His face took on a worried look, the slightest bit of doubt entering his mind.

_Nothing else?_

Bu then Rarity continued.

"I was also wondering if I could stay here to read for a bit. There is a more natural feel for reading, given that it is a library."

Rarity turned to Spike and gave the dragon a reassuring wink, lifting up his spirits and smile.

"Of course you can Rarity. It's actually not that often I get stay over readers" responded a naïve Twilight.

After bringing Rarity the magazines, Twilight returned upstairs to her studies, with the slightest amount of cautiousness about leaving the pair alone.

_It'll be fine._

**Sure it will**

_They both have separate activities to keep them busy._

_It's not like they'll both just drop them and start making out._

**Are you **_**sure?**_

_Right?_

…

_Right?!_

_No. That's enough._

_Back to your studies Princess._

Rarity was reading through the magazines at the table of the library, holding one up with her magic while her front hooves rested on the table.

Spike meanwhile was back to cleaning with the sponge and spray bottle.

He started on the table and a thought went through his head. Actually not a thought, but a sort of instinct to do something.

Every time he sprayed the table and cleaned, he crept closer to the unicorn.

Rarity took note of the sound of the spray bottle and her peripheral vision caught sight of the dragon getting closer. She just continued to read.

Then she felt as if something was wiping at her hoof.

She lowered the magazine slowly to see that Spike was taking slow swipes at her hoof with the sponge.

Rarity put the magazine down completely, her eyes taking a flirtatious look. This caused Spike to pick up her hoof with one hand and continue to "clean" it with the other. While Rarity stood and moved away from the table to get closer to Spike and face him completely.

Rarity took hold of the sponge with her magic, halting Spike, and turned it over to the scrub side. She released her hold and allowed Spike to continue.

Rarity put her back to the table and used her free hoof for support as Spike scrubbed her hoof.

_Better than the spa_ would've have been her thought.

Spike stopped, Rarity raised herself, and the two began to close the distance between them with closed eyes and puckered lips.

Twilight noticed a lack of spray bottle sound and began down the stairs to investigate.

"Spi…"

Once again at the middle of the stairs, Twilight trailed off, her eyes wide as she saw the pair getting closer to one another.

_MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!_

_Then make it stop dummy _said her inner voice.

"Spike!"

"WHAAAAT?!" The dragon responded loudly and angrily, turning away from Rarity to do so.

Rarity also turned away, her cheeks taking on the slightest hint of blush.

"Are you done cleaning the library?!" said Twilight urgently.

"Yes. I was." Spike said with narrowed eyes and a seething tone. He had in fact finished cleaning, and the table was the last thing that needed cleaning. _Coincidentally _of course_._

_;)_

"Um, well, thank you for the magazines Twilight" Rarity said hurriedly as she went for the door with the magazines in a magic hold.

"I think I shall continue to read these at the boutique."

"Good idea. _Really_ good idea" Twilight said incredibly positive "At the boutique, away from Spi- I mean here. _Far_ away. From _here."_

"Thanks once again dear" Rarity said hurriedly "goodbye Spike"

"Rarity wai…" but the dragon cut off as the unicorn left, closing the door, leaving him with a sad look on his face.

The look was quickly replaced by one of anger as he turned to his adoptive sister.

"What?" Twilight said innocently.

Spike thought of a million things to say to the alicorn.

_WHAT THE HAY TWILIGHT?_

_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?_

_THANKS A LOT_

_WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT_

But instead, he just started walking towards the staircase, without a word.

"Spike?"

The dragon didn't respond, and started up the stairs.

"_Spike_" Twilight said apologetically "Come on don't be like that"

Twilight flew up to be at level with the dragon and reached a hoof out to his shoulder. Only to have it swatted away by his tail.

"Leave me alone _alicorn_"

Twilight was taken aback by the physical act and Spike calling her by species name as if he despised it.

"I'm going to my broom closet, and I _expect _to be left alone."

"Spike, let's just talk" Twilight pleaded as Spike opened the door to the closet.

His response was to slam the door shut.

The alicorn was about to knock to try and bring her brother out. But she thought better of it and decided to leave him be for the time being.

_I didn't mean to make him mad_ she thought as she descended the steps with a hung head.

_I'll be sure to talk to him._

_Later_

_I should let him cool off._

_Don't want a repeat of Future Twilight hair._

_But with how mad Spike is, I'd probably end up bald._

Spike remained in his broom closet well into the night, seething with anger until he fell asleep in his sink.

Days later in his sleep, he had flashes of a dream he couldn't remember, and still wouldn't.

A farm at night.

A chicken out of the coop.

A figure with claws, teeth, and green eyes.

And the sound of chicken clucking in terror.

But only for a brief second.

As the bird couldn't get out the rest, before it was silenced.

* * *

Advice and worries

For the next few days, Spike was distant towards his adoptive sister. He wasn't mad, or at least didn't show it. His face was deadpan, and he only made one word responses when spoken to by Twilight.

The only time his emotion changed was when he went to go help Rarity, or when she came to visit. Rarity was also acting like Spike towards Twilight, obviously just as displeased.

Twilight sought the help of the others to try and get through to Spike and Rarity, but they weren't much help.

First, they were all just as shocked as she was upon hearing about the kisses. Except for Rainbow Dash.

She lost her lunch first.

Then their advice wasn't the kind Twilight had hoped for.

"Ah think you just leave 'em be for right now Sugar Cube. Give them their space and time to cool off"

"I've given them time AJ"

"I thought all those books were supposed to make you smart Twilight" Rainbow Dash said "Two days isn't that much time"

"I guess you're right" Twilight admitted "But giving them _space_ is what I'm worried about. Didn't you hear me say what they've been doing when their alone."

"Um _yeah_" Pinkie chimed in with a wiggle of her eyebrows "But it was just a few kisses Twilight. It's not like they were gonna start doing other stuff."

"But what about Spike?" Twilight insisted.

"What about him?" RD asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Pinkie responded

"Shouldn't we be happy that he's finally foreverrrrr" Pinkie stopped herself, restricted from speaking by her Pinkie Promise to Spike.

"Oh for Celestia's sake Pinkie" Twilight said impatiently "I'm pretty sure we don't have to keep quiet about it _now._ Everypony basically knows."

"About what sugar cube?" Inquired Apple Jack.

"About Spike's crush on mmf" Twilight was cut off by Pinkie's hoof in her mouth.

"Foreverrrrr"

"On Rarity?" Rainbow said "Um yeah, even though it wasn't much of a secret"

Pinkie looked to AJ and Fluttershy, who nodded to confirm.

"Oh"

Twilight shoved Pinkie to get her hoof out of her mouth "See?"

"Hehe, sorry"

"But back to what I was saying" Twilight continued "When Spike got greedy during his birthday, he started to grow and take more things unintentionally. It was his predatory instinct as a dragon to hoard. And that's what I'm worried about."

"What does all that have to do with Spike getting some lip action from the mare he likes?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't call it that again Rainbow, its creepy" Twilight responded.

"I'm worried that Spike might become possessive of Rarity and his inner predatory instincts might kick in. Among other things."

"So you're worried that the little guy is gonna kaiju out on us gain and start rampaging?" Rainbow asked.

"What 'other things' were yah refferin to Twah?" inquired AJ.

Twilight took on a somewhat nervous look and gulped before responding.

"Well…when an animal in the wild gets possessive of a female, that female is either their offspring…or their mate."

"Okay" RD said "And?"

"What if another sort of predatory instinct goes off inside of Spike?"

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific there sugar cube."

Twilight looked rather nervous and was struggling to respond.

"His…uh….his…"

"Instinct to mate?"

Everypony turned to the yellow pegasus, who had been quiet the entire time.

Twilight's face scrunched in nervousness and discomfort.

"Yeah…that."

Rainbow Dash burst out in what sounded like a fake laugh.

Twilight looked annoyed at the pegasus.

"It's not funny _Rainbow_, and that's a fake laugh."

"It's _real_" Rainbow said with knitted eyebrows and a smile "That is the most _real_, _authentic_, _hysterical laugh_ of my entire life, because _that_ is totally hilarious.

**RAH or RAH laugh, GET IT TRENDING!**

"You think Spike is gonna?"

Twilight cut her off

"Do _not_ say whatever inappropriate, childish name you have for…that action."

Rainbow raised her head to the right with a small smile, trying not to look at Twilight.

"Good" Twilight said with a shake of her head.

"So" she continued "What if that happens?!"

"Um, I'd like to weigh in here" Fluttershy said quietly "If that's okay."

"Please" Twilight begged "You're the one who interacts with animals the most Fluttershy, tell them it could happen."

Fluttershy shuffled a hoof and responded reluctantly.

"Well…technically it could, but I think you're worrying too much Twilight"

"How?!" Twilight said while rushing to the pegasus' face.

"Well" Fluttershy continued while stepping back for space "Spike _is_ still a baby dragon after all."

"But the greed!

"Crush!

"Possessiveness!

"Instincts!"

"I agree that those are all things to consider" Fluttershy continued "but remember that Spike has more control over the whole greed and growing problem. And we still have very little knowledge about dragons. What you're describing might not even be a thing for baby dragons."

Twilight took a moment to consider all that Fluttershy said.

"Well, I guess that is true" she admitted.

"But what about leaving him alone with _her_" Twilight froze for a second "I mean, leaving _them _alone. With each other."

"Twahlight?" AJ said questioningly "Do you think that _Rarity _is"

"Gonna put the moves on Spike?" Rainbow finished.

"Wha- NO!" Twilight said, denying the accusation.

"Or maybe she's worried about her little brother movin out to live with Rarity" AJ said teasingly.

"Aww that's adorable" Fluttershy said before Twilight could respond.

"I am not!"

"Nah" Rainbow chimed in "She's probably worried that Rarity is gonna turn her little brother into a stallion."

"Girls!" Pinkie said angrily "That's enough. Twilight made it very clear what she's worried about"

The pink mare put a hoof around Twilight to show support.

But then a mischievous grin grew on her face.

"That she's gonna have to help take care of her half pony half dragon nieces and nephews!"

Pinkie fell to the ground, laughing hysterically like the others.

"Okay. I have had enough." Twilight said. She then cast an immobility spell on the four mares and levitated them out of the library.

She shut the door and turned around, frustrated.

_They've got some nerve._

_Making jokes like that._

_When I was being totally serious._

_Half dragon nieces and nephews indeed._

…

_That couldn't happen…could it?_

Twilight was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Fluttershy stood before her with a sad expression.

"Um Twilight, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior"

"Us too!" Twilight heard AJ yell out.

"The others are sorry too."

"That's okay Fluttershy, I forgive you guys….except Rainbow a little."

"I heard that!" Twilight heard above her.

"I also wanted to say one thing about this situation." Fluttershy continued "You have every right to be protective and worried about Spike growing up, being his sister and all, but I'm sure nothing serious is gonna happen like you said. And I think that if you give them their space, including when their alone together, you won't have to worry."

"Why not?" Twilight asked, legitimately confused.

"Well if Spike grows unnaturally fast through greed, the greed needs to be kept at bay. And greed is wanting more and more because you don't have it. So if Spike gets his fill of time with Rarity, he probably won't get greedier and lose control."

Twilight was surprised by the pegasus' reasoning.

"Wow, I never thought about that. How did you come up with something so brilliant?"

"Just because you live in a library Twilight, doesn't mean you're the only smart pony in town" Fluttershy said somewhat smugly.

"Right. Thanks for the advice Fluttershy, you're a good friend."

"Animals are my thing Twilight, happy to help."

The two shared a laugh before Fluttershy departed.

Before Twilight could close the door, Rainbow Dash appeared.

"And don't get worried about Rarity giving it away Miss Over Protective."

"I _will_ wash your mouth out with soap Rainbow!"

Twilight made a very large bar of soap appear with her magic when she said soap.

"SEE YA!" and Rainbow sped off into the sky.

* * *

The "tastes like chicken" part for real

_(The day after the dream flashes)_

Spike's mood started to wane, but he was still a little ticked off at Twilight.

_At least we're back on speaking terms _Twilight thought to herself.

Spike was also back to doing exemplary at his chores, and was finishing early each day.

On this day, Spike finished at twelve in the evening, and he had the rest of his time absolutely free.

He wasn't going to Rarity's, as the unicorn was having a spa day with Fluttershy and Apple Jack, who had finally agreed to give it a try. And given that it was her first time, the other two were in for a longer day than usual. Though Rarity wasn't complaining. But AJ was. (Imagine Toph in Avatar at the spa)

**Yes**

**One of the spa staff **_**was**_** bucked out the door by the cowgirl.**

**Only once.**

**For each of them.**

With nothing else coming to mind, Spike decided to do the simplest thing he could think of to do outside the library.

"I'm gonna go walk around town for a bit Twilight, I'll be back later." Spike called up to his sister.

"Okay Spike, have a good walk" responded Twilight, who was happy to have her little brother talking to her.

* * *

Spike walked through Ponyville for about five minutes before he felt something. It was sort of like an urge. An urge to move more.

His pace quickened to a fast walk

Then he was in a light run.

Then he was jogging.

His legs suddenly started to move faster, and he was basically sprinting, but he wasn't feeling tire or fatigue.

_What's going on?_

_Why am I going so fast?_

_And why aren't I feeling tired?_

Then Spike was suddenly aware that he was running on all fours, and very quickly. He was speeding past ponies through town, who were confused by the purple figure that rushed past them, and the rush of air that followed.

_Seriously, what's going on?_

Spike was looking down at his limbs, and looking to the sides to see buildings and ponies pass by quickly.

When he finally faced forward, he saw a tree in his way, and he was approaching fast.

And without even thinking, he didn't move to the side to avoid the tree.

He leaped, used his claws to grab hold of the tree, climbed to the top, and propelled himself forward, into the air.

_What the hay!_

Time slowed for a moment, while Spike was in the air, realization hitting him.

_The rush._

_It feels good._

_And I want to keep going._

Time still slowed, Spike saw that he was going to land on the roof of one of the town buildings.

As his feet and hands made contact with the roof, the thought that came to his mind was

_Go Go GO!_

Everything returned to real time after the thought, and Spike began running along the roof.

He didn't have much to run on of course, which is why he leaped to the next building like an ape without thinking.

He continued this until he ran out of buildings in front of him.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof of the last building.

As he slid, time slowed once again, allowing him to turn his head and see buildings going in the other direction.

The direction led off toward Sweet Apple Acres after a bit of ground.

And that's all Spike needed to see.

_Just a bit of ground, and then plenty of trees._

Real time) Spike turned and leaped off the building just as his portion of roof ran out, landing on the other building and started running along the rooftops once again.

After the last building, Spike hit the ground and mad Dashed towards Sweet Apple Acres.

While he was unaware of said blue pegasus watching him with amazement, who decided to follow to watch.

_Whoa!_

_The little guy's going as fast as me!_

_Wait_

_Why am I behind?!_

Rainbow picked up the pace, but was still having difficulty keeping up.

* * *

Spike was nearing the border of the Apple's property and saw the apple trees coming up.

_Perfect_

Spike was eighty feet from the trees, but leaped anyway.

And stuck the landing.

He was now running on all fours along the large branches of the apple trees.

He started to jump from tree to tree, climbing higher and higher, causing him to have to stop running.

And start swinging.

Yes

Swinging

Like an ape

**Apes are my favorite animal. Especially chimps.**

Spike was using his hands to grab onto the branches of the trees and pull himself forward to get to the next tree.

He would also land on a branch on all fours like an ape, only to immediately propel himself forward and repeat. As if he were running on the ground.

Then when he changed the position of his body, the real impressive stuff happened.

He began swinging along the branches like a gymnast.

Using both hands to swing to the next tree.

Flipping in midair.

Using his tail.

Yeah, his tail

Like a monkey to swing himself up and forward.

**Prehensile tail bitches.**

* * *

Rainbow stopped for a second when she saw Spike launch himself towards a tree.

_He's gonna slam into that thing!_

But she heard no slam.

Instead she heard the rustling of leaves. She looked up to see a commotion going through the apple trees.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

_Wait_

_He's getting ahead again!_

Rainbow resumed perusing the dragon.

* * *

Spike had moved through the trees that went behind the Apple family barn.

_Next target_

Spike leapt off the last tree into the air, his limbs outstretched, a smile of relief and excitement on his face.

He hit the ground and dashed to the barn.

He launched himself up again, hitting the side of the barn just above the middle, and climbed up to the roof.

He quickly reached the front of the roof and stopped, feeling alive.

"WOO!" The young dragon let out with his fists in the air.

The dragon put his arms down to and looked at the view, though his mind was on his run.

_That was awesome!_

_That was such a rush!_

Spike overlooked the view from atop the barn, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Then he caught a scent. An intriguing scent. Somewhat familiar, but nothing he had ever smelled before.

His curiosity and instinct kicked in. He leapt off the roof and began another run, following the scent.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was actually exhausted.

She stopped following Spike before he exited the trees. But she did hear his exclamation of excitement.

"Glad…you…enjoyed…yourself…kid." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, hoarsely (no pun intended) and out of breath.

She was on the ground and began to drag herself towards a water trough. She turned just in time to see Spike hit the ground and run off again.

"Wait" she said raspy "gotta…keep…up…with… ah forget it. I'm thirsty"

Rainbow finally made it to the trough and grabbed hold of it to pull herself up. She dunked her face into the water and started to drink.

_Wow_

_Keepin up with the kid was harder than I thought_

"Ahem"

Rainbow's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice. She pulled her face out of the water to see Big Mac looking at her funny.

"Uh…hehe…you don't mind if I take a drink do you Big M?" Rainbow asked sheepishly.

"Nope" Big Mac responded simply.

"I was just following Spike here. The kid was moving fast."

Big Mac raised an eyebrow questioningly

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it either. You heard him on the roof right?"

"Eeyup"

"Did you see where he ran off to?"

"Nope"

"Well thanks anyway" Rainbow said, finally picking herself up.

"I'll just head out now, I bet I could catch up to him if I really Dash."

"Eeyup"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

The two ponies were startled by the scream.

"That sounded like…Scootaloo!" Rainbow realized.

"Kid!" the pegasus said as she Dashed off to Ponyville.

* * *

Spike had ran off into the woods, following the scent. He landed on the branch of a tree, finally arriving near the clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

_The CMC's clubhouse?_

_What could be in there with this sce-?_

Spike trailed off as he saw the three fillies exiting the clubhouse, the scent now much stronger.

For some reason, Spike didn't move from his spot in the tree to investigate. And the leaves provided unintentional cover from being seen.

"Depressed sigh, still blank flanks y'all."

"Don't worry Apple Bloom" Said Sweetie Belle reassuringly "It's like everypony says, this takes time. And at least we get to have fun doing it."

"Yeah AB" agreed Scootaloo "you gotta look on the bright side."

This raised Apple Blooms spirits up.

"Yeah, Ah guess you're right, and we do have fun crusadin'."

"See? Every cloud has a silver lining" said Sweetie Belle "Now how about we head over to Sugar Cube Corner for some cupcakes and milkshakes?"

"You bet!"

"Scoot-tastic!"

The trio began a light run to Ponyville, unaware of the dragon following them through the trees.

* * *

The CMC's exited Sugar Cube Corner after their snack and began walking through town towards the woods.

"So what should we do now?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I was thinking we could just hang out at the clubhouse" Scootaloo suggested "talk about stuff, figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow, climb some trees."

"All that sounds good except for the tree climbing" said Sweetie Bell "I still get ghost pain in my left front leg from the last time."

"Oh, right" Scootaloo said sheepishly.

* * *

Spike came to rest on a tree in town, watching the CMC's, waiting for them to leave Sugar Cube Corner. He leapt off the tree onto a rooftop after catching the scent once again. His leap and landing were almost noiseless. And he was like a light, agile cat, moving along the rooftops, no pony else in town noticing him, as he followed the three fillies. But there was one he was focused on the most. The one that the scent was originating from.

Scootaloo

The young dragon's eyes changed to their reptilian green, narrowing and his eyebrows knitting as he focused on the young pegasus.

He followed them silently, and decided to get ahead of them by leaping to the tree he had stopped at prior.

He waited on the lowest branch where he could be concealed. He leaned forward, using one hand to hold onto the tree so as not to fall. Then as the fillies grew closer, he let go and crouched, using both hands to hold onto the branch he was resting on. And he readied his limbs for the lunge.

_Hope you enjoyed that last snack_

He focused on Scootaloo as the fillies approached and passed the tree.

_Flightless_

_Easy prey_

And once the fillies had their backs to the tree.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Everypony in town turned to look at the source of the scream. The scream that was both surprise and pain.

What they saw was alarming and confusing.

A small purple dragon biting down on the flank of an orange pegasus filly.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Scootaloo let out a cry of surprise and pain as she felt something bite down on her flank.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned around in surprise, and became more surprised by what they saw.

"Spike?"

"What the hay?"

Scootaloo's face had been frozen in the scream, but it changed to outraged look when she turned to the dragon biting her. The dragon in question had regained his usual eyes after Scootaloo screamed and was now looking up at her.

"Excuse me!

"You're biting my flank!"

Spike's eyes looked down and went back up.

"No I'm not" he said muffled.

"Yes you are"

Spike removed his teeth and started wiping his tongue with his hands, spitting out a few feathers. Even though he hadn't bitten her wings. Just cuz.

Then Spike looked quizzical as he smacked his tongue.

"Hmm, tastes like chicken" **Aha There it is.**

Scootaloo's eye twitched.

"OH COME ON ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Wait" Apple Bloom interjected "How do yah know what chicken tastes like? I thought yah only ate gemstones"

"I…I don't know" Spike said confused.

"Scootaloo! Kid!"

Rainbow Dash arrived and landed next to everypony. She then began to fret over Scootaloo like a mother and her child.

"Kid, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Rainbow Dash I'm fine, except for a few _teeth marks_ in my _flank._"

"Huh?"

"Spike here bit Scootaloo on the flank" AB said while stifling a giggle.

"He did WHAT?!"

"Um…yeah…funny story actually Rainbow" Spike said nervously.

"First you're smoochin Rarity, then you're running faster than I can keep up, and now you're _biting _my little sister?! What is up with you little guy?!"

"How do you know about him smooching Rarity?!" Sweetie Belle said shocked

"He was runnin faster then yah could keep up?

"I'm you're little sister now?" said Scootaloo hopefully.

"Fluttershy!"

"Applejack?" said AB.

Everypony turned to see AJ running through town, calling for Fluttershy.

"Lets go see what's going on" suggested Spike.

Everpony obliged and followed him, giving the young dragon relief. He was incredibly confused at the moment.

_Did I just try to eat Scootaloo?_

_And how do I know what chicken tastes like?_

* * *

Fluttershy was outside her cottage, and was startled to hear somepony calling for her urgently.

"Applejack?"

The cowgirl ran to Fluttershy, looking distressed.

"Fluttershah, yah gotta get to Sweet Apple Acres, quick!"

"Oh my, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Rainbow Dash and the others had finally caught up.

"Somethins the matter with the chickens, no time to explain, just come on!"

Applejack turned and started to run, forcing everypony to follow without question.

"If it's a problem with the chickens, I bet Scootaloo can talk to them and find out what's wrong" Sweetie Belle snickered.

"I _will_ deck you" Scootaloo threatened.

* * *

Once everypony got to the chicken area at the Apple farm, Applejack started to explain.

"Granny Smith was supposed to feed the chickens in the mornin but she forgot like she does from time to time so I decided to feed them and that was jus' ten minutes ago but when I went to go feed em they weren't comin out of the coop and when I looked inside they looked all scared and then they started clucking like they were scared and that's not even the most worryin part" AJ finished with a deep inhale.

"It isn't?" said a surprised Fluttershy.

"No, one of em is gone, and I think whatever happened is what has the rest of em all scared."

"How do you know the missing one didn't just wander off?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"Cuz I've had other's wander off before Rainbow Dash, and none of the others acted like a cat in a dog show because of it."

"Can you tell me anything that might help?" asked Fluttershy.

"The chicken that's missin was Nocty"

"Nocty?" said Scootaloo.

"We called her that because she appeared nocturnal, always stays out at night waitin for chickenfeed"

"I'll see what I can do" said Fluttershy.

"Thank yah Fluttersha"

Scootaloo was within the fence of the chicken are when she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see one of the chickens rubbing against her leg affectionately.

"What the? Get off" she said while pushing the chicken away.

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but giggle "Told ya"

"What did I say?" said Scootaloo threateningly as she raised a hoof as if to throw a punch. But before she could take a swing, she felt her leg being rubbed again.

"I said get away from me!" she said pushing the chicken off again. But the bird wouldn't let up, and started following her as she walked around the chicken area to avoid it. "Cut it out!" The bird finally stopped when Scootaloo stepped outside the wire fence.

"Finally"

The chicken meanwhile was staring at the individual five feet away.

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but something told Spike to keep some distance between him and the chicken area. Then he noticed the chicken staring at him. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion, which caused the chicken to back away.

"See?" Applejack said to Fluttershy "they're even too scared to go past the fence"

"Mhmm, mhmm" Fluttershy said to both Applejack and the chicken she was talking to.

"Oh my, that sounds frightful"

"What? What'd they say?

"I still can't believe you can talk to chickens."

"I'm not sure I can make sense of it Applejack." Fluttershy said, ignoring Rainbow's comment "They say that something attacked them in the night. Specifically something attacked Nocty."

"Attacked?! Well it does make sense that Nocty would've gotten attacked in the night. But what could it have been?"

"At first I thought it might have been a fox or a coyote, but what they described doesn't sound like either."

"Then what was it?" AJ said urgently.

"Well, they claimed to see something in one of the trees. Apparently, it was big, had claws, and glowing green eyes."

"I don't recall any kinda critter like that"

"Me neither" replied Apple Bloom.

"Me three, like I said, I can't make sense of it. The only other kind of animal I can think of that preys on chickens is a chickenhawk, but they don't have green eyes, and what the chickens described was much bigger."

Suddenly, Spike felt a tickle in his throat. He had actually been feeling it all morning, but it wasn't that noticeable until now. He cleared his throat, but it didn't help. Then he coughed to get rid of the tickle, and it worked. But something came out when he coughed.

Three white feathers appeared out of Spike's mouth.

As Spike saw them, time seemed to freeze, and in half a second, flashes of the farm dream came flooding back. Surprise, shock, and worry hit Spike like a ton of bricks. Time reverted to normal, and the second after the feathers had come out, Spike quickly grabbed them from the air and hid them behind his back. His eyes were wide and darting from side to side, to see if anypony had seen. Luckily, they were occupied with the chicken situation.

"So then what? Did they see were Nocty ran off to after the critter jumped at em?"

Fluttershy looked down nervously.

"Um no, because according to them…Nocty couldn't run anywhere."

"What are you sayin?!"

"Well…I'm really sorry to tell you this AJ, but they said they saw the creature eat Nocty in one bite." Applejack and Apple Bloom let out a gasp.

"Oh no, poor Nocty" said Apple Bloom.

Spike felt a wave of guilt go through him, even though he wasn't sure if he should've.

_I couldn't have_

_It was just a dream_

_Right?_

_Right?!_

Applejack now looked furious.

"That does it. No critter or varmint messes with the Apple farm. I'm gonna catch that monster if it shows up again, and I'm gonna make it pay."

Now Spike felt a wave of worry and slight fear hit him, since he knew that getting AJ mad was not a good idea.

"Well uh, I hope you catch that thing, whatever it is. I gotta go, Twilight needs me to do…something, bye" and Spike ran off "Sorry about Nocty!"

Everypony looked in confusion as Spike sped away from the farm.

* * *

That night, Spike went to sleep confused as ever. He didn't know what to make of the situation. First he has a dream about attacking a chicken at a farm, he attacks Scootaloo and recognizes the taste of chicken, and one of Applejack's chickens is apparently eaten while the others are scared out of their minds, and finally, he coughs up what appeared to be chicken feathers. He made sure to hide said feathers where they would appear natural, his pillow.

_Am I…getting a taste for meat?_

_But how? _

_I've never even tasted meat._

He pondered this right into sleep.

And he was once again hit with two odd dreams.

* * *

"The tales and songs, fall utterly short, of your enormity" said the white unicorn mare to the immense silhouetted dragon.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" replied the dragon as he looked upon the unicorn.

"Who are you? And where do you come from?"

"I am the dress maker. The gem finder."

"_Gem finder!"_

"And what about you're little _equine _friends?"

* * *

It was night, as the young dragon walked through the Everfree Forest. The moon and stars shining in the black sky, providing light. When suddenly, the dragon was aware of a very foul smell. The smell of the breath of a familiar predator.

A pack of wooden canines emerged from behind the trees and began to close in on the young dragon.

He felt worried until he looked up into a nearby tree.

On one of the branches, he saw a silhouetted figure.

And the figures unseen eyes flashed a very familiar glowing green.

* * *

**Authors note**

**So I'm done with chapter three, came out pretty long huh. And believe me when I say there's still plenty more in my head to put down. New chapters will come after some time, usually when they're done, but reviews wouldn't hurt either. Just in case, AJ, Flutters and Rarity finished their spa time after Spike reached the farm. Anyone get the Wolfman remake reference?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I'm back with 4. For the record, I will refer to Las Pegasus as Las Pegas instead, not as long. There will be an explanation for the Smaug dreams, later on. And if you didn't already guess, Spike's chicken hunting dream wasn't a dream, but a memory.**

* * *

**(Seventh day)**

What changed about Spike's reoccurring odd dreams, was that now he was remembering them immediately. And they brought questions into his mind, other than the ones concerning the chicken incident.

_Who is that dragon?_

_Why can't I see who he is?_

_The unicorn is familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

_It can't be Rarity. Not only would it not make sense, but she would never let her mane get that dirty and messy._

_And what about me being in the Everfree?_

_And who or whatever was in that tree?_

_And the timberwolves._

The predator that he was all too familiar with. The smell of their breath was so real in the dream that he would've thought that one had entered the library at night.

_I hate those mangy pieces of living firewood._

Meanwhile with his life, everything started to return to normal. The chores and his execution of them returned to their usual flow. The matter of him biting Scootaloo and surpassing Rainbow in speed was apparently pushed out of the latter's mind. He was able to convince Scootaloo that what happened had been a prank, but she would always give him a sort of spiteful look from time to time. Rainbow meanwhile passed off his speed as her having an off day, which she quickly spread word of despite only four other ponies and Spike knowing.

Applejack had been determined to catch the creature that had devoured one of her chickens, to the point of setting traps. She had expected it to return very soon, but it didn't, which Spike was glad to hear. He had no more similar dreams afterwards, cementing his belief that it was out of his system. Applejack was relieved, but disappointed that she wasn't going to make the creature pay. She took down the traps, which Spike was also glad to hear.

Spike along with Rarity had come to forgive Twilight for her interruption. They each had a chat with her about it.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from Twilight. I mean if I had a little sister, I would be uncomfortable with watching her about to kiss a boy."

Twilight was glad that her little brother understood, and was ecstatic to have him speaking to her again, as if nothing had happened.

"I'm glad you can understand Spike. I'm just not use to seeing that kind of behavior with you. But I guess I'm gonna have to accept that my little brother is not gonna be so little anymore."

Spike gave his sister a grateful hug, which she gladly returned.

"Thanks for understanding _me _Twilight. And don't worry, I'm always gonna be your brother."

"Aww" Twilight said as she hugged him tighter "I'm always gonna have my wittle bwother assistant."

"Okay, that's enough, don't need to get all mushy on me" Spike said while patting Twilight's back. She just hugged him tighter.

"Um Twilight?"

Tighter hug

"Twilight"

Tighter

"Twilight" Spike strained "I can't breathe."

The alicorn finally let him go, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry"

"That's okay" Spike said after gasping for breath.

* * *

**(Jump cut)**

"I guess I can see where you're coming from dear. I mean, I would be slightly uncomfortable too if I saw Sweetie Belle about to kiss that Button Mash boy." ;) "Even though it would be sooooo cute, and give me some dirt on her."

Twilight gave a light chuckle at this.

"I'm glad you can understand Rarity, especially since you have a younger sibling too."

"Of course darling, we older sisters have to stick together of course."

The two mares shared a laugh and hugged each other.

* * *

**(Jump back)**

_I guess now is as good a time as any_ Spike thought to himself.

"While I've got you hear Twilight, I'd like to talk about something. Else."

"Sure Spike" _Please about you and Rarity Please about you and Rarity _"What's up?"

"I've been having dreams. Weird ones."

"About Rarity?"

"No, those are normal. I've never had these kinds of dreams before."

Twilight was intrigued.

"What are these dreams about?"

Spike looked like he was uncertain of something.

"I don't know. I can't make heads or tails of what they mean."

"What happens in these dreams?"

"That's exactly what has me confused. It doesn't seem like the kind of dream I'd have."

Now Twilight was getting impatient.

"Okay, so what do you dream?"

Spike hesitated for a moment.

"A dragon. One I've never seen before. In fact I still haven't seen him."

"Huh?"

"Every time I dream about him, he's silhouetted, like somepony painted him black."

"Go on" Twilight said, now listening intently.

"He's in a large room, it looks like the inside of a mountain. In fact it's a mountain kingdom. How did I know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"In every dream I've only ever seen the inside."

"Well if it turns out to just be a dream, then your subconscious must've thought it up."

"That makes sense."

"Keep going, I can tell there's more."

"Yeah. The inside of the mountain is full of gold coins with some diamonds and gems scattered around."

"How much?" Twilight asked, with a small hint of worry.

"Enough so that a small amount can cover the dragon like a blanket."

_A desire for treasure maybe?_ Twilight thought.

"How big is the dragon?"

"…Actually, his size kind of reminds me of…me, but not as big. Bigger than most dragons though."

_! Greed!_

"But then there's somepony else in the mountain."

_?_

"A white unicorn mare."

_?!_

"But it's not Rarity" Spike said quickly "She wouldn't let her mane get all messy and dirty."

"So then who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, what happens when this unicorn is in the mountain?"

"She's cast an invisibility spell on herself to hide form the dragon. But the dragon finds her. He could smell her, and hear her breath, and feel her air."

"I guess that makes sense" Twilight considered "His senses would be proportionate to his size.

"Do you know why she's in there?"

"No, but the dragon keeps saying she's a thief."

Spike didn't continue, confusing Twilight.

"And?"

"That's it."

"That's it? But there has to be more."

"I think I just don't remember, especially since it seems like there's something missing in between."

"So you want me to help you figure out what's going on with these dreams."

"Actually Twilight…I was wondering if you could cast a spell on me so I can stop having them."

Twilight was surprised to hear this, as it wasn't what she expected, and for one other reason.

"Spike…I don't think that kind of spell even exists."

"Couldn't you che-…never mind, "I'm sure you would know for sure."

"But I think I have an idea for somepony that can help you."

Now Spike was interested.

"Who?"

"Um hellooooo" Twilight said as if it were obvious "Who do we know that specializes in dreams?"

"Oh. Right."

"Since it's your dream, you should write the letter."

"Right"

Spike took out a paper and quill and began to write his message

_Dear Princess Celestia, I've been having some weird dreams and I need some help concerning them. Could you tell Princess Luna and see if she might have the time? I would appreciate it a lot. Your loyal citizen, Spike the dragon._

**Yeah, it actually was pretty obvious.**

Spike rolled up the parchment and used his magic fire breath to send the letter.

"And now we wait" Twilight said.

* * *

**(Back with Rarity)**

"Um, Rarity? I was wondering if we could talk while I have your attention. If you can spare the time."

"Of course I can Twilight. What do you want to talk about dear?"

Twilight took a deep breath.

_You've known this was coming Twilight. Just get it out of the way._

"It's about you…and Spike."

Rarity retained her smile, but her eyebrows raised as if in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

"Rarity" Twilight said bluntly "Come on, you know what I mean.

"Spike told me about the seco-" she cut herself off, remembering that Rarity was still unaware of the first kiss involving lips. To the best of her knowledge

"The first kiss between the two of you."

"He told you?!" Rarity said as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course he did."

"Well, I, he" she said, unable to think of a response fast enough.

"Well did he tell you that he tricked me into it?"

"Yes"

"He did?" Rarity was once again flabbergasted

"But he also said that you didn't pull away immediately."

"Oh! Well I had my eyes closed at first. I was completely unaware of it until I opened my eyes before it ended."

"And you didn't talk to him about it."

"But of course I did, I let him know that he was not to do it again."

"He didn't mention that part."

"Doesn't seem like much of a surprise"

"Unless you didn't talk to him about it."

"Are you accusing me of lying Twilight?"

"Maybe. Especially with the kiss in the library afterwards."

_!_

"Whatever do you mean by 'the kiss afterwards'?"

"I saw you give him a kiss on the lips. On purpose. And yes I was spying, how could I not? And don't change the subject."

_Drat. I was hoping to lead her off course._

"Well…I decided to give him a sort of reward after taking all the generous things he's done into consideration."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. "After you 'talked' to him about not tricking you again?" she said while raising her hooves to do air quotes.

"Uh…well…I…he…"

Rarity trailed off and was at a loss of words, her mind going blank as to how to respond.

Twilight took this as her cue to break the tension.

"Rarity, you can relax"

Rarity blinked at the alicorn, slightly confused.

"I'm not mad at you or anything, it's not like I'm gonna tell you to stay away from Spike."

Rarity gave a sigh, incredibly relieved to hear that information.

"But I do want to ask you something important."

Rarity's face went blank, slight worry entering her mind.

"What does this mean about you and Spike, and how you feel about him?"

Rarity was about to respond, even though she didn't have an answer, when she did a rewind and cocked an eyebrow.

"Has Sweetie Belle been talking to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

Rarity lowered her head and put a hoof under her chin to think about thanking Sweetie Belle about keeping quiet.

"Um Rarity?"

"Hm? Oh yes, pardon me dear, I was just thinking about something concerning Sweetie Belle."

"So can you answer my question now?"

"Oh…yes… of course"

But Rarity couldn't think about what to say to Twilight, as she was still unsure about the subject at hand. Or rather, afraid of the only answer she could think of. **But you don't get to hear it yet. **So she settled on the answer she had given before, and was slightly more comfortable with.

"To be honest Twilight, I'm just not sure about it all. I'd say I'm just as confused as you are."

"I see" Now Twilight put a hoof under her chin to ponder this information, and decided on something.

"Would you like to hear what I think about it?"

"I…well…I suppose there's no…harm in it."

Twilight closed her eyes, put her front hooves together, took a deep breath, and exhaled. She was just as nervous to hear her answer out loud as well.

"I think…that after your extra time with Spike…and you're…kisses…and how helpful he's been, you've finally started to develop…feelings…for him…like he has for you."

**Okay so you **_**kind of**_** got to hear it. But I'm not confirming it as her answer.**

"Well…that is quite the interesting idea Twilight. But…"

Rarity trailed off, unable to come up with a "but".

"But…but…but…"

"But, you can't come up with something to deny or suggest the opposite can you?"

Rarity relented by closing her eyes, lowering her head, and giving a sigh of defeat.

"Sigh of defeat, no."

"You wanna know what else I think?"

Rarity just shrugged her soldiers.

"I think that the thought has entered your mind, but you're nervous about whether it's true or not."

"I…" Rarity trailed off. She was at a loss of words, because they had just been said for her.

**Okay so you did get to hear it. Whatever.**

"I…well…sigh" said Rarity "I suppose there's no use in denying it. Yes the thought has entered my mind. But I'm not nervous. I'm terrified."

"I can imagine" Twilight acknowledged.

"But it's more than just having feelings for the little dear Twilight."

"How so?"

Rarity gave a disheartened sigh before continuing.

"I'm afraid of what it might do to Spike's feelings if I pursue this."

Twilight cocked in eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't follow. The little guy lo-, adores you with all his heart."

"I should explain in more detail. I've had a romantic interest in three other stallions, Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants, and Trenderhoof. But each one hasn't exactly gone the way of romance. Blueblood was a snob, Fancy Pants has a marefriend and is really more of a friend to me, and Trenderhoof was a just a hopeless crush."

Rarity paused, finding it somewhat difficult to continue her explanation.

"Go on" Twilight said.

"Well…I'm afraid that my…_feelings_ for Spike are only emerging out of desperation. Due to him giving me the strongest romantic feelings."

"That does kind of make sense" Twilight acknowledged "but I'm not so sure."

"And it's not just that" Rarity continued "What if while I'm…_with_ Spike, a stallion comes along who could be my perfect match? What if my "romantic" feelings for Spike were to disappear completely because of it? The poor dear would be devastated, and he would probably hate me afterwards, and I will have lost a dear friend."

The thought alone had Rarity fighting back tears.

"And not just that"

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise to hear even more.

"What of this perfect stallion were to find my…dating a dragon odd and find me undesirable because of it? I would have lost a friend and a chance at true love. And then word gets around about me and Spike, and nopony else would find me suitable, and I just live out the rest of my life in my store alone and lovelehehehehessss." Rarity was now in hysterics and tears. And on her knees. Clutching Twilight while looking up at her.

"Um I'm pretty sure _that_ won't happen Rarity."

**Not in my story ;)**

"And half of that stuff sounds a _little _bit crazy."

**I was going "Really?" while I was writing it.**

Rarity now realized what she had been doing and pulled herself back up while wiping away the smeared mascara.

"Ahem, sorry. And yes I do suppose a lot of that is rather farfetched."

"Especially the part about your feelings for Spike."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm no love expert"

"You're telling me Miss can't decide between her worlds or the other worlds Flash Sentry."

Twilight narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the unicorn.

Rarity chuckled nervously "Hehe, sorry. Please continue."

"But judging by the way you've been acting around him, I think it's safe to assume that your feelings for him aren't fabricated out of desperation."

"I suppose you're right Twilight. It's rather silly to think that they came out of desperarion."

"So you admit it."

"What dear?"

"That you have feelings for Spike. You basically said it."

"I…"

_I did!_

_I admitted it._

_I have feelings for the little dear._

_I'm in…_

_I'm in…_

_Love_

_With Spike!_ Rarity thought with absolute glee.

"Um…yes…I suppose I…do admit to it" she said somewhat nervously.

"Still not mad Rarity."

"Well that's a relief."

"And in fact I'm glad."

Rarity was surprised and slightly confused to hear this.

"You are?"

"Of course I am. My little brother finally has a chance at happiness with the mare he's been obsessing over since we moved here."

Rarity and Twilight laughed together at the comment.

"Well I'm glad that you're not disapproving of the matter Twilight. Thank you."

"No problem Rarity. SOS forever" Twilight said while raising a hoof in the air.

Rarity raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Society of Older Sisters" Twilight explained.

Rarity raised her hoof to Twilight as they both started laughing.

"SOS forever indeed" Rarity said with a giggle.

"Thanks for the talk Rarity" Twilight said as she turned to the door to leave.

"Thank _you_ darling, it helped me more than I thought it would.

"Oh and one last thing before you leave Twilight."

Twilight turned around "Yes?"

"I'm sure I can trust you to _not_ tell Spike about what I disclosed to you concerning my feelings for him correct?"

"Correct"

"Pinkie Promise"

"Rarity I swear I won't"

"_Pinkie. Promise_" Rarity said through clenched teeth while smiling and narrowing her eyes.

Twilight quickly recited the rhyme and performed the movements. With an added bonus, she fluttered her wings when she said "hope to fly".

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

In Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie suddenly felt her Pinkie sense tingling.

"Hmm, twitchy _left_ eye, _right_ ear flutter, and jerky leg, _back left._"

Pinkie thought to herself for a moment.

"Oh! Rarity made Twilight Pinkie Promise about something."

Then she felt a strange pounding in her chest.

"My heart doing 'shave and a haircut two bits'? I haven't felt that one since I threw Rainbow's Birthaversary party with Chee-"

Pinkie gasped like she was out of air.

"IT CONCERNS LOVE!"

* * *

**(Back at the boutique)**

"Thank you darling. Now I know for sure you won't tell Spike."

"No kidding, like I _want_ Pinkie's wrath brought on me."

The two mares chuckled as Twilight made for the door.

"Thanks again for the talk dear."

"Anytime Rarity."

And with that, Twilight closed the door as she left.

And now Rarity could let it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rarity let out an incredibly gleeful shriek.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SPIKE!"

Rarity began to hop around her shop while repeating this to herself for about five minutes. She began bouncing up the stairs to her room while still saying the phrase after. She collapsed on her bed when she entered. She then put her hooves to her chest while her legs moved back and forth, while she was rolling around on her bed still repeating the phrase.

Shutting her eyes in delight left her unable to notice the white unicorn filly standing in the doorway with what was now a very familiar smile of delight.

Rarity then turned to her nightstand and grabbed the framed photo of Spike she had placed there recently.

"Oh Spikey Wikey it's true! I am completely and utterly head over horseshoes for you, and I can't wait for us to be a couple!"

Rarity turned back towards the door and finally saw her little sister in the doorway.

The large glass plane that was Rarity's gleeful look was smashed by the smiling Sweetie Belle sledgehammer and was immediately replaced by a blanch expression of mortification and surprise. The skin under Rarity's coat went white. That's the level of mortification she was in.

The two sisters stared at each other in complete silence.

You could cut the tension with a needle.

"Swee-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Rarity was so startled that she jumped back and fell off her bed.

Sweetie Bell continued to let out a squeal of delight very similar to Rarity's.

"Sweetie Belle!" this did nothing to cease the filly's squeal.

"Sweetie Belle how long have you been standing there?!"

Still squealing "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII I came in from school just as you were finished jumping in the foyer! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII"

Look up mortified in the dictionary there's a picture of Rarity's face after that response with the caption "Extreme case".

Rarity moved quickly once again as her sister continued to squeal and Sweetie Belle once again found herself under a mountain of towels, blankets and cloths.

"Sweetie Belle! Stop making that noise!" Rarity yelled from atop the pile as her sister continued.

"I can't!" Sweetie Belle yelled between squeals.

"I don't care how big this is! You stop it right now young lady!"

"No I mean I really can't I'm stuck! AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII I can't breathe! AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII Help! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII"

Rarity immediately grew concerned and removed the mountain of cloths covering her sister. She saw that Sweetie Belle's face was starting to turn blue.

"Sweetie Belle stop! That shade of blue does not go with the rest of your colors!"

"I can't! AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII"

Rarity noticed a strange sort of growling and turned to see Opalescence on the floor, pawing at her ears.

_Desperate times call for really desperate measures _Rarity thought to herself.

"Please forgive me for this little sister!"

The room went quiet. Opal stopped growling and pawing at her ears. Sweetie Belle was no longer squealing. Her head was turned, her mouth was closed, and she wore a blank expression and blinked a few times. Rarity also had her head turned, but she had her eyes squeezed shut and wore a nervous expression. Her right arm was across her chest and pointing straight to the left.

Rarity opened an eye and saw Sweetie Belle turn her head back forward with the same blank expression on her face.

She put her arm down and looked at her sister worriedly.

"Sweetie Belle? Are you alright?"

Sweetie Belle blinked a few times before responding.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm…I'm good."

Rarity sighed in relief after hearing this.

Sweetie Belle began rubbing her left cheek as her eyes widened.

"Wow. Good arm on ya sis."

This brought Rarity's worry back and she began to fret over her sister.

"Oh Sweetie did I hurt you? I'm ever so sorry, please don't tell mother and father!"

"Rarity I'm fine" Sweetie Belle insisted as she pushed her sister off of her "I won't tell mom and dad."

"Really?!" Rarity asked, legitimately surprised.

"Yeah" Sweetie Belle said simply "Besides, it's not the first time I've been slapped out of hysterics."

"Really?" Now Rarity was surprised in a different way.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have had to do it a few times on occasion. What with some of our more dangerous crusades."

"You're friends have been slapping you?"

"I asked them to keep doing it after the first time. Shaking me works too but it gets me dizzy.

"Now back to the matter at hand" Sweetie Belle said as she stopped rubbing her cheek.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH YOU SAID IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SPI" Sweetie Belle was cut off as she was once again under the pile.

"You can come out after you've gotten whatever assumption ramblings you have out of your system."

Sweetie Belle didn't object, as she was indeed rambling about jump conclusions, such as romantic dinners, roses, kissing, and wedding bells.

* * *

**(Back in the library)**

Spike and Twilight were both surprised to see that a response had come in just a few hours after sending their message.

_BUUUUURP_

"Wow" said Spike "that came sooner than I thought it would."

"Did you already get a reply?" Twilight called down from upstairs. She had gone back to her studies after Spike had sent the letter.

"What does it say?" Twilight asked as she descended the stairs.

Spike read aloud "_Dear Spike, assistant to Twilight Sparkle, this is Princess Luna writing to you now_!" Spike stopped with surprise.

"A letter from Princess _Luna_?!" Twilight said, just as surprised "This must be serious, she never writes to us! Keep going!"

Spike did as instructed.

"_I wanted you to know that I am aware of your unusual dream activity and can tell that you are troubled by it. But there is something especially odd going on here. You might be wondering why I have not visited you in your dreams to aid you. Do not mistake my absence for neglect. The truth is: I have not been able to enter your dreams_?" Spike stopped, confused once again.

"Keep going!"

"_I _have _taken note every time you have had these odd dreams, but since the very first one, I have been unable to enter. I cannot explain it. Every time I attempt to enter your mind, something appears to be blocking me from entering. Because of this, I have decided to make a personal visit in order to investigate this matter further. You can expect me tomorrow at noon. Have no fear young Spike, I will do everything in my power to help you figure this all out. Signed, Princess Luna._"

Spike looked up from the parchment with his eyes wide. Twilight stared back at him, her eyes also wide.

"Princess Luna" Twilight said "is coming here?"

"I guess so" Spike said, eyes still wide.

"Oh my gosh, I have to make this place appropriate" Twilight said as she went into overdrive and started to reorganize the library. Twilight started to use her magic to remove and replace books on the shelves, reshelf books that were left out, reorder those books, align her quills, erase her chalkboard, cleaning the chalkboard erasers, etc.

While Twilight went about "making the place perfect for the princess", Spike slowly rolled up the parchment with Luna's message and sat down to think.

_Unable to enter_

_Personal visit_

_Blocking?_

_How is that even possible?_

"Spike"

Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his sister, who he realized had been calling him.

"Uh yeah?"

Twilight approached her brother with a small smile and a caring look.

"Watcha thinking about?"

"I…" Spike trailed off, he couldn't muster a response due to his confusion.

"I guess I'm thinking about…all this. My dreams, what Luna said, the fact that she's coming here just to see why she can't enter my dreams, the fact that she hasn't been able to enter my dreams. I think I feel…scared. Or at least nervous. I don't know what's gonna happen."

Twilight put a reassuring hoof on Spike's shoulder. "Hey, don't be scared. Princess Luna will help you figure this out. And so will I. You'll get through this little brother, and everything will be alright."

Twilight was momentarily surprised when Spike suddenly hugged her, but it quickly and she returned the hug.

"Thanks Twilight, you're the best adopted sister a dragon could ask for."

**Awww**

"And you're the best assistant/adopted little brother a pony could ask for."

"So, you wanna help me get this place ready for tomorrow?" Twilight said as they separated.

"Sure" Spike said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

**(That night)**

_My armor is iron!_ Boomed the voice of the silhouetted dragon.

_No blade can pierce me!_

The white unicorn mare hid behind a pillar, nervous, out of breath, and no longer invisible.

_It's … That filthy equine usurper!_ The name the dragon had spoken couldn't be heard. As if it had been muted. **Ha-ha**

_She sent you in here for the_

Boom

The dragon was cut off by the sound of some sort of impact.

_What was that?_

Boom

Boom

_Someone is pounding on my mountain. _The dragon said while turning away from where the unicorn was.

The dragon took a deep breath and unleashed a deafening, ground shaking roar.

* * *

Luna's eyes opened in surprise and she stumbled backward as if she had been pushed.

She was back in her room in the castle.

"Luna!"

Princess Celestia rushed to Luna's side and put a hoof on her back to help steady her.

"Are you all right sister?"

Luna shook her head free of fatigue. "Yes, I am fine."

"You still can't enter Spike's dreams can you?"

Luna shook her head sorrowfully.  
"No, and I still cannot determine why."

"This is most troubling" said Celestia "hopefully your visit tomorrow will shed some light on this matter."

"Yes, hopefully."

Celestia put a hoof on Luna's shoulder.

"Do not worry little sister, I'm sure you can figure this out."

Luna gave a thankful nod to her sister.

Celestia turned and began to walk to the door.

"Tia, wait."

Celestia stopped before she could exit and turned back to her sister.

"There is…something else I must tell you."

Celestia took a concerned look and stepped closer.

"What is it sister?"

Luna looked away momentarily and took a deep breath.

"I have had a sort of…premonition in my sleep."

**(She sleeps during the day by the way. Makes sense doesn't it? I'm putting it at 3am to 10am.)**

"A premonition?" Celestia inquired.

"Yes, but it was unclear visually. But its meaning seems crystal clear."

"Tell me."

Luna paused and then continued.

"It tells me…that what is going on with the young dragon…is part of something bigger. Something that will change the dragon's life forever."

Celestia put a hoof to her chin and pondered this information.

"Hmm, very interesting. Be sure to keep me informed of anything new."

"Of course sister."

"And good luck to you tomorrow Luna."

"Thank you."

With that, Celestia exited her sisters' room.

"Good night Luna."

"That is why I'm here."

* * *

**(The following day)**

Spike awoke with a start.

The roar of the dragon was still fresh in his head. And it made him uneasy.

"That was new" Spike said somewhat confused. He couldn't determine what had caused his dream to derail. But it almost felt as if somepony were trying to intrude.

_Luna maybe?_

"Spike"

Spike turned to see Twilight coming up the stairs towards him.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard something out of you."

"Uh yeah. It was me waking up" the dragon responded "Another part of the mountain dragon dream. And it was clearer this time."

"What happened?" Twilight inquired.

"He was saying that the unicorn was sent in by somepony. Somepony he knew. I couldn't make out the name. Then it got weird. A different kind of weird I mean."

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"He was interrupted. And it didn't seem like it was part of the dream. It was like…somepony was filming a movie **(which exist in MLP. The CMC went into a theatre in One Bad Apple. And Rainbow asking to see the History of the Wonderbolts movie instead of studying) **and someone disrupted a take."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. "That is weird."

"But the thing is…it felt…real I guess. Like there was actually somepony interrupting. Trying to get in."

"Princess Luna."

"Huh?"

"It had to be Princess Luna trying to get in again."

"I was considering that. And it makes sense."

"So did she get in?"

"No" Spike replied solemnly "But what made it weirder, is that the dragon acknowledged it. And stopped it."

"What?"

"He stopped saying what he was gonna say, turned to the noise, and roared to make it stop."

"Wow" Twilight said astonished.

"Yeah"

"Well, hopefully Luna can figure this out when she gets here in an hour."

Spike did a retake. "An hour?"

"It's eleven am Spike" Twilight explained "A little late for waking up."

Spike narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Well it was probably from staying up until _midnight_ making this place "perfect" for Luna."

Twilight realized Spike was right and quickly became embarrassed.

"Oh. Right. Hehe."

Knock knock knock

Twilight and Spike turned to the door of the library perplexed, as they weren't expecting anyone else.

"Who could that be?" Twilight wondered aloud "I don't think Luna would come an hour early."

"I'll get it" Spike volunteered as he got out of bed.

When Spike answered the door, the answer to Twilight's question seemed painfully obvious now, as Spike went into love-struck mode.

"Hello my little Spikey Wikey."

Rarity stood in the doorway while magically holding a small picnic basket. Twilight descended the stairs and stood next to Spike.

"Hi Rarity" said dragon said dreamily.

In an equally dreamy tone, Rarity said "Is Twilight around?"

_Wow _thought Twilight.

"Good morning to you too Rarity" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Oh there you are dear" Rarity said, finally noticing the alicorn.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh well I just came by to deliver this to Spike" she said while holding up the basket "I thought he could use some breakfast."

"Oh. Well that was nice of you."

"Yes it was" she said nonchalantly.

Twilight narrowed her eyes as if to say "Really?"

"I think you will find it quite enjoyable my little dragon. Have a look" she said while levitating the basket to Spike. Who had been staring at Rarity the entire time and had formed a large smile upon hearing that Rarity had made him breakfast.

He opened the basket to look inside and was surprised by what he saw.

"Are these…gemstone waffles?!"

"Gemstone waffles?" repeated Twilight, who was equally as surprised.

"How did you make these?!" asked Spike

"Well they were going to be pancakes" Rarity explained "but the edges of the gems cut through them. Waffles are more solid."

_Not exactly what he meant but okay _Twilight thought.

"These are great Rarity, and I bet they're gonna taste amazing. Thanks."

"Anything for you Spikey."

Twilight couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Um Spike?" Rarity said "Before you eat those, I was hoping to talk to you about something. Important. Very important."

_Wait now?! _Twilight thought to herself.

"What is it Rar-"

"Um Rarity! Can I speak to you outside real quick?!"

Before Spike or Rarity could question Twilight's outburst, Twilight quickly pushed Rarity out and shut the door behind them.

(Spike) "…?"

"Twilight I thought we discussed you doing this sort of" but she was cut off by the alicorn putting a hoof to her mouth.

Twilight looked back at the library door and correctly guessed that Spike would be listening.

"Not here" Twilight said and began to lead the unicorn away from the library to a tree.

"Okay. Rarity, this _really_ isn't the best time for you to tell him."

"Why"

"Tell who?"

The two were startled by the upside down pink mare appearing out of nowhere.

"Pinkie?" said Twilight, who now saw that Pinkie was hanging upside down from the tree.

"The one and only. So who isn't it the best time for Rarity to confess her love to?"

"WHAT?!" Twilight and Rarity said simultaneously.

"How did you know that?!" asked Rarity.

"Uh Pinkie Sense, duh. My heart beating 'shave and a haircut two bits' _twice_, and my eyelids fluttering flirtatiously. Happened with Big Mac and Cheerliee." **(Eh, why not?)**

"Your _heart_ beating 'shave and a haircut two bits'?" Twilight questioned "I think it's time you cut down on the sugar Pinkie."

"A-Never, and B-answer the question. Who was Rarity going to confess to?"

"Nopony because she can't right now!" answered Twilight.

"That's right I…wait, what do you mean I can't?! Do I need your _permission_?!" Rairty asked somewhat crossly.

"No I mean…it isn't good timing right now Rarity."

"Is this about Spike's weird dreams and Princess Luna's visit today?"

The two mares looked at Pinkie, Twilight with surprise and shock, Rarity with confusion.

Before Rarity could question this, Twilight did first.

"How do you know _that_?!"

"Pinkie sense in real life that signals the visit of a royal, and Pinkie sense in my dreams for when others are having weird dreams. I call it Sense-ception. Or maybe I should call it Pinkception, or Pinkie sense-ception or In-sense-tion, no that one's not no good, ooh! Senception"

"Pinkie!" Twilight and Rarity said simultaneously, silencing the mare.

"Now what's this about Spike having weird dreams? And Princess Luna coming to visit today? Why wouldn't we know about it? I could have started making myself look more presentable for a royal visit."

"Yeah, why wouldn't you tell everypony Twilight? Are you _ashamed_ of us? Huh!? Or is it that now you're a princess you get personal visits from other royalty without everypony else knowing?!"

"GIRLS!"

The two were silenced by Twilight's yell.

"I can _explain_ if you _let_ _me_!"

Pinkie gestured with her hoof "Go ahead then, who's stopping ya?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the pink mare before continuing.

"Rarity. Now isn't the best time for you to tell Spike about how you really feel about him because he has a lot on his mind right now."

"Because of his weird dreams" Pinkie interjected, earning her a glare from Twilight "Continue."

"Yes. Because he's been having weird dreams, which I won't disclose the details of because it's his personal business. Which is why Luna is coming to visit. She's not making a formal visit to Ponyville. She's coming to help Spike figure these dreams out."

"Oh" said Pinkie "That explains it."

"So…Spike has been having odd dreams and Luna is coming to help? Why doesn't she just enter his dreams in the night like she usually does with everypony else?" asked Rarity.

"Well that's the thing. She can't."

"She can't?" Rarity and Pinkie said simultaneously.

"That's why she's coming all the way here to help. And why I don't think Spike needs something as big as a love confession on his mind when she shows up in half an hour."

"I think I see what you're getting at" said Rarity.

"Yeah" agreed Pinkie "If Spike learns that the mare of his dreams likes him the same way he likes her before Luna tries to help him with his dreams it'll either be more difficult for Luna to get in cause his brain's gonna be clouded with lovey dovey stuff and even if she does get in his brain would still be clouded with all that and she wouldn't be able to get to the weird dreams he's been having" she ended with a big inhale.

"I…uh…what…yes…exactly" said the slightly speechless Twilight. She hadn't thought about it that thoroughly.

"Oh. I…see" Rarity said, who was also perplexed by Pinkie's explanation.

"Well regardless" said the now composed Rarity "I won't tell him but I'll be right by his side the entire time."

"Um. I don't think that's such a good idea either" Twilight said "For the same reason Pinkie said. Just not as much."

"But I want to be there to support him" Rarity insisted.

"I can understand that Rarity, but he gets all goofy just being near you. No offense, but you might actually hinder his concentration if you're there."

"I…" Rarity trailed off as she saw the logic in Twilight's reasoning. "I…suppose you're right."

"Sorry Rarity."

"I'll stay out of it too" Pinkie declared "I don't want to distract Spike with cotton candy smell."

"Uh, good…thinking Pinkie."

Pinkie beamed while Rarity looked slightly dejected.

Twilight quickly consoled her. "I'll let you know how it goes, okay?"

Rarity nodded "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight looked up at the clock tower and noticed the time.

"Oh, Princess Luna will be here in ten minutes. I better get back. Bye girls" Twilight began to trot back to the library, leaving Pinkie and Rarity behind.

"I won't tell anypony about your almost slash impending confession" Pinkie whispered to Rarity.

Rarity chuckled lightly at this, but was grateful to her friend. "Thank you Pinkie. I better get back to the shop."

"And I better get back to Sugar Cube Corner, the Cake's left me in charge of the twins."

…

"The twins!"

Pinkie zoomed off, now realizing she had left the foals alone.

"Please don't make a mess please don't make a mess! And be alright be alright be alright!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**End of chapter 4. I was going to have Luna's visit in here, but I decided on something different and it fits better in the next chapter. **

**Guess those references. Go!**

**Wait, did I put any?**

**Can't remember.**

**3 reviews for chapter=next chapter. For real this time**


End file.
